The Best Things That Happen In Love
by PotterheadAna02
Summary: Sequential oneshots. Simple sweet fluff. No character bashing. No deaths before/after/during the story. Set roughly in 6th year Hogwarts. Harmione, with snippets of their future.
1. Teasing

Disclaimer: You think a first-time author owns the stupendous world of Harry Potter? Heh, I wish, but no.

* * *

><p><strong>Teasing<strong>

Harry Potter was lounging comfortably in the Gryffindor Common Room by the fireplace, humming a Coldplay song under his breath. There were some students relaxing nearby. All in all, it was a peaceful Saturday afternoon, but one thing was rankling him. "Where are Hermione and Ron?" He sat up, pulled out the Marauder's Map. But he needn't have done so, because he heard loud voices outside the Commons and the Fat Lady swung aside to allow his two best friends inside. He winced as he saw the two involved in an argument yet again.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione! There's no way that's possible." Exclaimed Ron Weasley, scoffing royally.  
>"You don't have to be so sceptical, Ronald!" cried Hermione, as Ron plopped down on the couch next to Harry.<br>"Uh, do I want to know what's going on?" asked Harry hesitantly. Hermione flung her book bag on the couch and gestured to it.  
>"Go ahead, Harry. Take a look." Harry looked undecidedly between his friends and when Ron nodded, he opened it, and a book on top fell into his lap. "That, mate, is the bone of contention." Announced Ron dramatically.<br>Harry flipped it over and raised his eyebrows to see a blue-eyed, Greek Godly like man serenading a woman on the cover. "The Best Things that Happen in Love?" He looked up at Hermione, who was decidedly embarrassed, reality catching up to her after she had cooled down.  
>"Well, Harry, you see.." she started, fumbling when Ron broke in, "I found our friend here sitting under a tree, all hunched up and smiling with a book. "Of course, it's Hermione" I thought and walked over to her, because who else gets so excited about books? Then, I came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Hello!" and she screamed and punched me in the chest, slamming that book in her beastly bag. Now she tells me that the book was actually for a friend of hers and not for herself. Do you believe that mate?" Ronald Weasley grinned slyly at Hermione, who slumped down next to Harry and groaned.<br>"Well..." Harry started, his green eyes twinkling amusedly. "Which friend is it for, Mione?" Hermione buried her face in a pillow and mumbled, "Innee."  
>"What?"<br>"My knee."  
>"Your...knee?"<br>"Ugh...Ginny!"she got up and growled.  
>"What? Re-e-e-ally?" sked Ron, raising his eyebrow.<br>Just then, the girl in question skipped into the room. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" she enquired, looking at the three. Hermione wore a scowl, but her cheeks were uncharacteristically pink, noted the perceptive redhead. Harry sat in the middle, a book in his hand, a befuddled expression on his face. Ron semi-sat, semi-lay on the couch, a smug expression on his face.  
>"Ah, Ginny, my dear sister. Just the girl we need." He began. "Really, Ron? That's how you start?" asked Harry amusedly.<br>"Harry, what's going on?" she asked the raven-haired boy. He grinned sheepishly at her, as he began explaining the situation.

Ginny was relieved to have gotten over her hero-worship of The Boy Who Lived and communicated this very emphatically through her best friend Hermione to remove any awkwardness between herself and Harry. She was now in a very stable relationship with Mitchell Abbott, the Keeper from Hufflepuff. Now, Harry and her were more like surrogate brother-sister and enjoyed a warm camaraderie. While she was thinking this and parallelly listening to Harry, she noticed Hermione and her silent pleas for support. By the time Harry finished explaining, she understood what Hermione wanted her to reply.

"Now, my dear Ginevra, this is the question that shall plague my mind till thy clear reply. Is it thy desire to possess this, THIS book?", Ron spoke in a deep grumble, brandishing the book in Ginny's face.  
>"Call me Ginevra, and I'll show you my desire to try out new hexes." Replied Ginny, eliciting a laugh from her friends and a pale look on Ron's face. "Actually, yes. I needed that book to cement my faith in romance and see how in love Mitch and I are." Replied Ginny victoriously, looking amusedly at the relief on Hermione's face.<br>"Oh...uh..." Ron began, turning an artistic shade of red.  
>"No need, Ron! All water under the bridge!" smiled Hermione hurriedly, snatching the book from Harry and avoiding his twinkling eyes.<br>"Yeah..I..uh, oh, it's lunchtime!" exclaimed Ron, and mumbling something, grinned at his friends and sister and swung out of the Commons."Well, Hermione, I'll have that book now.." smirked Ginny, as a red Hermione handed her the book.  
>"Okay, people, I'll be on my way!" she waved and went up the stairs to her dorm.<p>

"So...Mione.." began Harry, as he got up and stretched, looking down at his best friend on the couch.  
>"What?" she replied, hoisting herself up, taking his proffered hand.<br>"You know I know that Ron doesn't know that the book wasn't for Ginny, was it?" he grinned cheekily at her, steering her gently by the shoulders down the stairs of the hallways.  
>"What-you-I-but...oh, okay!" stuttered Hermione, pouting childishly.<br>"So, love, huh? Who's the guy?" began Harry jovially.  
>"No, no, no. We aren't talking about that!" shushed Hermione when a few passersby turned around.<br>"Oh, secret luuuuurv! How...un-Hermione!" Harry bumped her shoulder.  
>"Harry..." warned Hermione, as they came to the Great Hall.<br>"Though, if you were to ask me, that guy is the luckiest in the world, to get a girl as amazing as you to like him." Harry broke in with sudden seriousness and squeezing her hand, strode into the Great Hall, waving to Ron.  
>Hermione stood outside a while, her hand tingling and a gentle smile alight her face.<p>

* * *

><p>(AN: Do Read and Review! This is my first fanfic! Peace to all.)


	2. Fun

Disclaimer: All I own is this storyline and my pride. Everything else in the story is JKR's and the universe's.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun<strong>

Harry Potter blew into his hands, slightly warming them up as he walked down to the grounds now covered in pristine white snow. He waved to Ron, who was discussing a war strategy intensely with his brothers, Fred and George Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "So, is it going to be a boys versus girls war?" questioned Harry. "Of course mate! That's the whole point!" smirked Dean.  
>"Okay, Harry, we have devised a man-to-man strategy.." said George.<br>"..and we have assigned you Hermione.." continued Fred.  
>"..because she won't doubt you.." explained George.<br>"...and for good reason, she will hex any other boy in the war.." proceeded Fred.  
>"..and that's your part!" finished the two together.<br>The other boys stared at them nonplussed.  
>"I'll never understand how they manage to do that!" whispered Ron.<br>"Okay, so once the brains of their team is taken down, we attack...the guns. Mainly, our scheming sister, dear Ginevra!" cackled George, and the boys started devising a new 'foolproof' strategy.  
>Just then, Neville Longbottom came running with boys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and panted, "The girls are ready, the girls are coming!"<br>"Alert, gentlemen! This is a matter of our prestige! All hands on deck! Proceed to your targets!" instructed Ron, and every boy clapped the other on the back and split up to find their person.

Harry chuckled at the hilarity of it all and suddenly sighted an unmistakable mass of wavy brown hair curling under a pink hat and in deep conversation with a tall person of flaming red hair. "Aha...Mione and Ginny!" he crowed victoriously in his mind and waited for the scowling redhead to go. He was The Boy Who Lived and all, but even Voldemort wouldn't want to duel a scowling, plotting, zealous Ginny Weasley. "I spot Ronald! Be careful, Hermione! I'll be back!" yelled Ginny and dashed after a streak of red.

Harry trudged his way quietly over to Hermione who was looking up at the sky, her back to him. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Hermione.." He had quietly scooped up a snowball in his hand behind his back as she jumped and turned. "Harry! Merlin, I'd thought you were an opponent!" she exclaimed, her hand on her chest. Harry involuntarily dropped the snowball behind him, disarmed by her appearance. Her warm, brown eyes were sparkling beautifully as she spoke rapidly, her nose and cheeks tinged a beautiful pink by the cold. Snowflakes settled on her hair and eyelashes, giving her an angelic glow. "Wow, she is beautiful..." he thought numbly. "Uh..Harry?" she asked uncertainly. He snapped out of his momentary lapse and grinned brightly at her. "She is your best friend, best friend, best friend, best friend" chanted Harry mentally, feeling his heart melt despite his efforts.

"So..this war, huh?" he began. "Yeah! It's fun, though...aren't you participating?" questioned Hermione, who had begun walking.  
>"Well, uh.."Harry began following her. "Holler 'nuff!" bellowed Ginny's boyfriend, Mitchell Abbott, slamming snowballs into Susan Bones at a distance not far away from them. "Wow, this is crazy!" Harry diverted her question.<br>"So, Mione, did you complete the Potions assignment?" asked Harry.  
>As per his plan, she launched herself into a full-blown account of the quills she used, how many feet of parchment were used, as they walked toward the Lake.<br>"She can just talk about anything.." smiled Harry to himself. "She looks so cute when she is this animated.." He stopped, smacking himself mentally. What was wrong with him today? Admitted, Hermione was an attractive girl, but she was his best friend! You aren't supposed to crush on your best friend!  
>Hermione turned around and asked him worriedly, "Harry, are you okay?" He could distantly hear cries of victory from some girls and some boys, but he couldn't care less about the war right now. "You have been acting weird today...is something wrong?" She walked back to him, but slipped and cried, "Harry!" He grabbed her outstretched arm, but surprisingly strong, she pulled him down with her and they rolled down the slope, finally stopping after a distance.<p>

Harry blinked his eyes open to see Hermione fallen on top of him, her hands at the side of his face, her eyes squeezed shut and his arms around her. "Are you okay?" he asked her gently, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
>"Yeah, I think so.." she opened her eyes and suddenly, Harry wanted more than nothing in the world to kiss her right then.<br>"I..uh.." he mumbled as her warm, minty breath misted his glasses.  
>"Harry, shh. Wait.." she put her finger to his lips and looked up as someone blocked the sun above Harry's head.<br>Suddenly, Harry felt a cold sensation on his head and Hermione rolled off him, giggling with joy. Harry sat up, dazed and saw Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Hermione looming around him. He gulped and touched his hair and brought his hand down to see the one thing he didn't want to: white, pure, shimmering snow.  
>"Ha, Harry Potter!" crowed Lavender.<br>"I believe that puts the count at 20-19, Ginny." Said Luna, staring peaceably at the Lake.  
>"And, Hermione, do we have any boys left to be defeated?" asked Ginny, her hands at her hip confidently.<br>"No, Ginny." Grinned Hermione. "Alright then! Bring our prisoners!" she snapped her fingers and slowly, linewise, the boys trudged toward the Lake.  
>"Harry, mate.." muttered Neville. "Sorry, guys, I did the best I could!" apologised Harry.<br>"Now, boys, I believe we girls get an all-expenses paid treat from you, don't we?" smirked Ginny. "Yeah, yeah..whatever" scowled Fred, flipping his hair at her. "Okay, then, Releaso!" Hermione waved her wand and released the boys from their bonds who all but ran to the castle, ashamed of their loss.

The girls trudged back up, singing and laughing but Hermione stayed back to help Harry up. "Sorry Harry.." she smiled apologetically. "I cannot believe you tricked me!" he said indignantly. "It's just a game! All's fair in love and war!" replied Hermione. Smiling brightly, she kissed him on the cheek and sped off. Harry stood in the snow, his cheek buzzing. This was a loss he was happy to have had.

* * *

><p>(AN: This is my very first fic! Second chapter up already! Read and review, please!)


	3. Confidences

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot, my ideas, my spectacles, my watch and my sling bag!

(A/N: Hooray, a new chapter! But please, please readers, give me your reviews! I don't know whether this story is being loved or simply hated...please review or PM me with your opinions or suggestions! Peace to all!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confidences<strong>

Hermione Granger sighed exasperatedly, drumming her pencil against the table. She had been sitting in the library for over three hours trying to understand a text from their Ancient Runes textbook but to no result. The text was anyway out of their course, but she thirsted for knowledge. Sighing, she slumped down, resting her head on the fat book. Before she could realise it, she had dozed off quietly. After a while, someone gently shook her awake.

"Hermione..." she lazily opened her eyes to see Harry kneeling down, a concerned look on his face.  
>"Harry!" she exclaimed, sitting up hastily. "What time is it?"<br>"It's almost twelve am. Come on, let's go have dinner." Harry started closing her books.  
>"What? No, no. I HAVE to complete this text!" Hermione protested but was cut short by a stern look from Harry.<br>"You have been exhausted, Mione! I am not going to entertain any excuse. Now, you can willingly come down with me to the Great Hall to catch the last bits of food, or I will never speak to you again. Ever." He gave her an ultimatum and she sighed, nodding as she helped him stuff books inside her bag.

Wishing goodnight to Madam Pince, the librarian, the two walked down to the Great Hall to see the doors fastened shut. "Oh no! Looks like they've closed for the day.." moaned Hermione, her stomach growling.  
>"Hmm. Wait a second...Dobby!" whispered Harry, not wanting to waken Filch.<br>A soft snap later, the elf bowed down and squeaked, "Harry Potter Sir. Miss Granger Ma'am. How can Dobby help you?"  
>"Dobby, it would be great if you could sneak us some of the dinner tonight, could you?" Harry requested politely and the elf nodded vigorously. "Of course Sir! Dobby will be right back!" saying so, the elf vanished.<br>"Harry, please don't tell me you didn't forgo your dinner..?" began Hermione and gasped when he nodded. "Harry! Oh, but you had your Quidditch practice too! You must be starving!" she exclaimed.  
>"Well, yeah, but neither have you had anything! And I wanted to keep you company." He responded, running a hand through his raven black hair.<p>

Suddenly, footsteps echoed down the corridor. "Students out of bed!" announced Filch, to which Hermione immediately responded, "Sir, we were just finishing out Prefect patrolling duties." And the two flashed their Prefect badges. "Oh, alrighty then, hustle up to your dorms now, or else.." muttered Filch and nodding, the two dashed up to the Fat Lady. "Whizzing Courage." Spoke Harry and she swung open to let them in. The dormitory was now empty save for a couple of students involved in a game of Exploding Snap in a corner.

"Oh, I am so exhausted!" moaned Harry, falling on the couch. "Harry, what about Ron? And Ginny?" asked Hermione, settling down on the rug.  
>"Ron was so exhausted, he actually is sleeping in his Keeper uniform! And Ginny, well, she is...busy with Mitch." Smiled Harry, sliding down to sit beside the brunette. Just then, Dobby appeared with two trays of food in his hands and settled them in front of the two. "Is there anything else Harry Potter or Miss Granger will be requiring, Ma'am?" asked Dobby, smiling. "No, thank you, Dobby. You have done quite enough! Goodnight!" smiled Hermione and the elf bowed and disappeared with a crack. The two teenagers fell upon their plates greedily, munching in silence. After they had eaten every morsel, they lounged comfortably, the fire glowing warmly. By now, nobody else was awake. "Harry, you should go sleep." Hermione told, but Harry shook his head firmly. "Not before you do."<br>"But I hardly feel sleepy!"  
>"Alright then, we stay awake!"<br>"Harry..."  
>"Hermione..."<br>"Oh, okay!" she huffed and Harry chuckled warmly.  
>"Hermione.." began Harry and Hermione turned her head toward him.<br>"Hmm..?" she mumbled.  
>"I was wondering...I mean, a friend of mine was wondering...that uh..." he fumbled.<br>"Harry, what's the matter?" she asked.  
>"Uh...you've read so many books...what exactly would you call 'love'?" he asked, his face turning red.<br>Hermione burst out laughing, eliciting a frown from Harry. "I knew it was a stupid question..." he muttered.  
>She stopped and said, "Oh Harry! I'm not laughing at your question! Or at you..! It simply is so amusing that anyone expects to find this answer in books!" cried out Hermione.<br>"Oh.." Harry stopped scowling and smiled sheepishly. "Well...Hermione...what IS the answer?"  
>Hermione pondered a while, chewing on her lip absently, missing Harry's lingering gaze. Suddenly, she looked up, inspiration striking her. "Harry...tell me, is there someone whom you look forward to meeting everyday? Who makes you feel better no matter how low you are?"<br>"Uh, yeah, actually, there is.." Harry mused.  
>"Oh.." responded Hermione, an inexplicable weight over her heart.<br>"Is..that wrong?" asked Harry, hearing her response.  
>"Oh, no no. Well...describe her for me...if it's a her?" smirked Hermione, earning a glare from Harry.<br>"I assure you, it's a her. Describe her? How...?" asked Harry.  
>"Just...what she is to you." Prodded Hermione.<br>"Well..okay.." Harry turned to face her fully.

"She is smart, and brave. Rather noble, really. She is also so beautiful...every time I see her, it's hard to not want to kiss her, or want to tell her how much I value her in my life.." Hermione watched as he wistfully told about this girl in his life. His green eyes shimmered alive in the firelight, his messy raven hair looking adorable as he animatedly talked about this girl. "She is so lucky. I hope Harry is happy, even if it breaks my heart. Wait...what? Do I...do I love Harry? He's my best friend...it'll just complicate things...no, this can't happen." Rationalised Hermione, her train of thought carrying her far away from Harry's 'girl'.  
>"Mione...you there?" asked Harry, noticing the far away look in her eyes. "Huh? I'm sorry, I was trying to...gauge your situation!" blurted Hermione. Fortunately, Harry seemed convinced by her and nodded.<br>"Well, why haven't you tried telling her?" asked Hermione.  
>"Hermione...you..she's my friend! I admire her, care for her, and cannot imagine her not in my life...if I tell her, what's to say she won't hate me?" Harry whispered. "Harry...no girl could hate you for liking her.." Hermione leaned in subconsciously.<br>"But, what if she does? What if we aren't friends anymore?" Harry deepened the gaze, slowly bridging the distance between them.  
>"She won't...I know she won't.." Hermione murmured. She was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were and how she could see herself being reflected in Harry's glasses. "Harry, I..." began Hermione, but someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned, startled. Ginny stood by the fire, her piercing gaze alight on the two.<p>

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione and scrambled back, hitting her elbow hastily on the edge of the couch. "Hermione. Harry. What are you kids doing up so late?" smirked Ginny, an amused light in her eyes.  
>"We were just..." began Hermione, fumbling desperately for words.<br>"She was helping me with a problem in class today, Ginny. And did Mitchell finally let you home?" Harry broke in and mock glared at her in a brotherly manner. "Harry, I finally let him home." Laughed Ginny, making Harry look scandalised and Hermione broke into a nervous laughter. "Okay, time to sleep! Come on Ginny!" Hermione gathered her stuff, not meeting Harry's eye and getting up quickly. "Okay, sure.." Ginny waved Harry goodnight and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Hermione.." Harry caught her wrist, stopping the brunette.  
>"Yes..?" Hermione asked, interested in her feet.<br>"What do you think? Is it love or not?" He asked her, his heart pounding.  
>Hermione looked up suddenly, a melancholic smile on her face as she replied, "Oh, Harry. It's the surest love." She squeezed his hand and ran up the stairs.<p>

Ginny stood at their dorm door, her foot tapping, a questioning look in her eyes. "What were you two doing when I.." She began. "Oh, don't even." Butted in Hermione, shutting the redhead up effectively.


	4. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: The cow goes moo. The fish goes blurb. What does the fox say? "PotterheadAna02 does not hold rights to the world of Hogwarts."

A/N: The Nuna snippet is for a special friend of mine who wanted me to write a Nuna thing! So, this one's for you, JustAnotherDaftEscapist! Special mention to Bloomrini for the support and motivation I have received! :')

* * *

><p><strong>Forgiveness<strong>

"I cannot believe this! Three feet of parchment? How are we supposed to do that?!" growled Ron Weasley, as he stormed into the Great Hall for dinner after their Charms class, sitting heavily down on the table.  
>"Ron, don't fret so much. The assignment is still 20 days away." Pacified Hermione, sitting down opposite to him as Harry sat beside her.<br>"Well, you do have a point there.." mused Ron, but stopped as someone closed his eyes behind him.  
>"Guess who?" asked the Voice.<br>"Lavender...I know it's you.." smiled Ron, as his girlfriend giggled and released her hands, sitting beside him, beaming happily at Hermione and Harry. Ron kissed her as she stroked his hair, Hermione smiling at the two of them.

Ron and Lavender were really a good match. They were both alike in terms of their passion, loyalty and fun-loving natures, yet wonderfully different in terms of their tempers. While Ron was fiery, Lavender calmed him down. She was giggly and childlike while he was emotional and mature, at least relatively.

As she mused, Harry groaned and chided, "Get a room, you two!" When they broke apart grinning, Harry spoke to Hermione, "What if we started kissing like them? That ought to serve them right!"  
>Hermione blinked, startled before turning an interesting shade of pink and suddenly looked at her plate. "Wow, kissing Harry?" she thought as she licked her lips absently.<br>"I don't believe I just actually said that! Though, I would really love to do so..I really did want to during the Snow War.." he stared at her, smiling gently as he saw her lick her lips absently.  
>"Oh, stop it Harry.." mock-scowled Lavender.<p>

Just then, Dumbledore rose and clinked his glass, "Attention, students. I am very delighted to inform you that Hogwarts will be organising the annual Masquerade Ball from this year forth. It is open to students from years sixth and seventh, and their younger dates, if any." His old eyes twinkled at this. "It will be held on the 28th of October, exactly 15 days from now. That's all. Enjoy your meals!" he sat down as a loud and excited bauble of voices rose.

"A Ball? How incredibly exciting!" cried Ginny and Lavender as the former had skidded in the beginning of Dumbledore's speech.  
>Hermione groaned instead, making everyone look surprised. "What's the matter?" asked Ron, wolfing down a chicken leg.<br>"A Ball. Dancing. Dresses. Dates. Boredom." mumbled Hermione through sips of her juice. "It's so not true!" protested Lavender. "Well, you have a date!" retorted Hermione, Lavender mouthing a silent Oh.  
>"Well, it's two weeks away. Why work yourself over it now?" said Neville.<br>"Whom are you going to be asking?" asked Harry.  
>"Uh..I actually haven't thought of that yet.." the boy responded, his eyes straying over to a long haired blonde rising from the Ravenclaw table.<br>The five smiled at that and Hermione said, "You should ask her out, Nev. Just stay away from the Nargles."  
>Neville turned a brilliant red as he sputtered, "What do you mean? I don't have anyone in mind.." Ron cut him off, saying prophetically, "It's easier to accept love than to deny it, Neville. Luna is a great girl, I bet." Hermione was thinking over Ron's words when Harry suddenly turned to her. "Hermione.."<br>She barely suppressed a gasp, thinking he was going to ask her to the Ball. He opened his mouth, looked at her awhile and shut it up again. "Harry..what's the matter?" she asked, her heart thumping madly.  
>His expression shifted to something unreadable and her smiled brightly and asked her, "Could we sit one day and work over our worksheet? I don't think we'll have time with our Prefect Duties with the Ball and stuff.." She barely concealed her disappointment as she simply nodded and turned to her meal, toying with her food sadly.<br>Harry swallowed his food thoughtlessly, angry at himself for not having asked Hermione to the Ball. "It's for the best, I guess. She probably doesn't like me anyway.." he was lost in his thoughts like as the girl in question, the two of them missing the looks exchanged between their friends.

~o~

"Luna, could I talk to you for a minute? No...uh, Luna Lovegood, I like you a lot and want to take you to the Ball. No, too pompous...Luna Lovegood, I've hidden my love under a hood, I really like you a lot, In this Ball I want to be your escort, So with me will you come, We'll dance and have fun more than some. Ugh, I can't do it!" groaned Neville, slamming his head on the table in the Library.  
>"Yes, Neville." A sweet voice floated down from up and he raised his head slowly to find Luna Lovegood standing behind him, looking comfortably at him.<br>"What...I...my...you will?" spluttered Neville.  
>"Of course I will." She kissed him on the cheek and flounced away, leaving Neville as he blushed deeply.<p>

~o~

"Okay, so we'll start with the essay." Said Hermione as she sat down on a desk in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry beside her. It had been almost 10 days since the announcement by Dumbledore and Hermione had been avoiding Harry ever since. She didn't want to get her heart broken, or hurt him and had been finding excuses to stay away. That morning, Harry had finally managed to corner her and demanded to know why she had become so distant and she had feebly given an excuse of being nervous for the N.E.W.T.s, though he hadn't seemed convinced by it. She had then very hurriedly reminded him of their Prefect duties for the Ball, and that they had to study too. Harry had simply nodded and stalked off. This was not how it was supposed to happen, wondered Hermione as she watched a tight-lipped Harry across her on the table.

"Harry, please, I know you're mad at me." She began.  
>The boy looked up, his green eyes glittering in a fiery way as he said, "So, what were the topics to be written on again?"<br>Hermione shut her mouth up, getting his not-so-subtle signal and seething with impatience and fury, became professional and cool in her attitude. The two worked in absolute silence for an hour or two, with one pointing out an occasional flaw in the other's text. Harry scratched his quill meticulously on the paper, trying to not feel guilty for hurting Hermione. It had been her who was ignoring him in the first place, he reasoned. But looking at her not meet his eye and the tense posture of her shoulders, he felt extremely bad.

"Okay, this is done." Hermione picked up her books, parchment, quills and ink and rose from the table. Nodding curtly at Harry, she turned but Harry sighed and called out, "Hermione, wait.."  
>He saw her shoulders tense again and got up to her, walking around to face her. "What is it Harry? Facing some problems with your work?" Hermione asked bitterly, turning her face away from him.<br>"Hermione, I'm really sorry for behaving the way I did. I was simply reacting without thinking, and I know I hurt you." He implored to the girl and gently turned her face toward him. It broke him to see her eyes ringed with tears, still looking down at the ground, showing her stubbornness he admired otherwise.  
>"Mione, please, don't hate me..I'm sorry.." his voice broke and she darted her eyes to his face.<br>"He really is sorry.." she thought as she looked at him. "I can't ever hate you, Harry. When will you get that into that head of yours?" she half-cried, half-smiled.  
>Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and crossing the distance between them, enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you, Hermione. You're brilliant." He whispered in her ear.<br>Hermione stood still for a second and the next moment, relaxed into his embrace, identical content smiles across their faces.


	5. Adventure

Disclaimer: For dreams are a world which is entirely our own, and even there, I probably couldn't own the world of Harry Potter! So, tada with the suing!

* * *

><p><strong>Adventure<strong>

"Okay, so as per the task allotment...oh, Harry, we got the decorations!" cried Hermione, excitedly flapping a piece of paper around. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Neville.  
>"With whom?" asked Harry, looking up from his game of Exploding Snap with the others. "Actually, it's just us. Hmm, Dumbledore knows it's difficult to decorate the entire Great Hall by ourselves, but look...it says here: Music-Slytherin Prefects-Draco M., Pansy P., Food-Hufflepuff Prefects-Mitchell A., Susan B., Lights and Events-Ravenclaw Prefects-David H., Rosita L., Decorations-Gryffindor Prefects-Harry P., Hermione G." frowned Hermione.<br>"Don't worry Hermione, we'll manage it." said Harry distractedly.  
>"Oh, can we help you?" squealed Ginny and Lavender, dropping their cards.<br>"I would love it! You know how proficient I am when it comes to such stuff." joked Hermione. "Wait, how many days are left for the Ball again?" asked Neville.  
>"Two. Oh, I haven't even asked Mitch yet!" moaned Ginny.<br>"Oh, Ginny, you know it's understood by now that you two will go together!" admonished Hermione.  
>"Oi Hermione, who're you going with?" asked Ron, as everyone looked up, Harry included.<br>"Oh, um...well Dean did ask me this morning, but before I could reply he was whisked off by Seamus for some work.." she replied hesitantly, avoiding Harry's eye.  
>"And you, Harry?" asked Ginny.<br>"Well, Susan Bones happened to ask me whom I was going with, so..." he trailed off.  
>"Oh, good." Replied Hermione. An awkward silence followed.<br>"Well then, boys, we ladies are on our way to go shopping, and having seen the state of most of your wardrobes, I suggest you go too." Ginny broke the tension and rose, adding, "Hermione will owl you half the provisions to be brought from Hogsmeade, Harry. Tada!"

After five hours of mind-numbing dress trials, shoe shopping, buying provisions and grabbing a bite at the The Three Broomsticks, Hermione collapsed tired on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ginny and Lavender had, with surprising stamina, decided to stay back in Hogsmeade for a tour of the new collection at Madam Malkin's Robes. Just as she was about to get up and go toward her dorm, the boys of the Quidditch team trooped in, Dean and Seamus in deep conversation in the end.  
>Dean caught sight of Hermione and exclaimed, "Hermione!"<br>She turned and smiled at him, "Hi Dean.."  
>He ran up to her and stood in front of her, took a deep breath and said, "AboutthismorningIwaswonderingifyouwouldgowithmetotheBall."<br>She blinked, confused, "Um, what?"  
>He cleared his throat and said slowly, very interested in his muddy shoes, "About this morning...I was wondering if you would go with me to the Ball..." he trailed off.<br>After a moment's thought, Hermione nodded and replied, "I'd love to, Dean."  
>He looked up and stepped forward to hug her, but stepped back when he saw his muddy uniform. As she burst out laughing, he grinned sheepishly at her and replied, "Thanks Hermione. I'll see you later, then.."<br>Waving him goodbye, she proceeded to go to her room, a melancholic feeling in her heart., as unbeknownst to her, Harry stood by the door of the boys' Dorm, a weight settling over him as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he had been too late.

The day passed in the flash of an eye and the next evening, Hermione and Harry were summoned by Dumbledore in his office.  
>"Harry, Miss Granger, tomorrow evening, we shall be hosting the Ball. I have cleared out the Great Hall for your convenience, and the students have been told that Dinner will be sent to their Common Rooms. Now, I entrust that you will be able to complete this task by yourselves?" He peered over his half-moon glasses and the two nodded, smiling. "Certainly, Headmaster." Replied Hermione.<br>"Brilliant! I suggest you get started then!" he bid them adieu and the two trooped down to the Great Hall.

"Harry, do you have the drapes?" asked Hermione, her hands at her hips as she surveyed the entirety of the Great Hall. "Right here." He bundled them up in his arms.  
>"Now, Ginny and Lavender wanted a pink-and-silver style, but that seemed too girly," Hermione made a face and Harry chuckled, "so I decided, why don't we keep the drapes blue-and-silver.."<br>"..and we can have red-and-yellow streamers? It will represent the four houses!" finished Harry.  
>"Excellent!" they said in unison and laughed.<br>"Okay, let's start with the drapes!" smiled Hermione and Harry Accioed a ladder and Hermione leant it against the wall and clambered on top of it.  
>"This is too slow...wait, I have an idea!" Harry dashed outside and returned in a minute or so, astride his broom.<br>"That's...brilliant! Okay, now, you take that end and tie it around that pillar, like that, yes..." instructed Hermione.

After an hour or so, she growled in frustration as she stepped down yet again and shifted the ladder. "Hermione, you know you could always try riding a broom!" Harry said helpfully.  
>"Oh, no, no. Never...not only is it extremely risky and...well, uh...I don't know how to ride one..." muttered Hermione darkly. At that, Harry burst out laughing and Hermione scowled, embarrassed.<br>"Hermione, riding a broom is the simplest thing there is! I'll show you how." Harry swooped down and glided off his broom smoothly.  
>"Harry, but I don't know how!" wailed Hermione, torn between her fear of riding a broom and wanting to finish the decorations quickly.<br>"Neither did I when I started, Mione. Now, do you trust me?" he held her shoulders and she nodded hesitantly. "Okay, now, put one leg across the broom, like so. Good! Now, lean forward, and think that you want to go ahead." Instructed Harry, as she followed his instructions.  
>"Eeep!" she exclaimed, as his Firebolt shot ahead and skidded to a halt suddenly.<br>"Whoa, easy! Slowly, Mione. It's okay, you can do it." Coaxed Harry.  
>She sighed shakily, nodded and focussed on his words. Ever so slowly, the broom slid forward and elegantly, Hermione moved ahead, smiling slowly and grinning as she leant forward and sped ahead.<br>"Um, Harry, what now?" she shouted sheepishly, once she'd reached the end of the Hall.  
>Harry cupped his mouth and yelled, "Pivot!"<br>She slowly steered the handle of the broom with her hand and turned on the spot.  
>"Slowly! Pivot! Pivot!" shouted Harry.<br>"All right, Mister Youngest-Seeker-In-The-History-Of-Hogwarts." Grunted Hermione and zoomed back toward him.  
>"Well, this was fun!" she exclaimed but stopped as Harry looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Hermione, you do realise the drapes will be hung <em>up <em>and not here, don't you?"  
>She paled as she craned her neck to see the ceiling. Gulping, she whined, "Oh, do I have to?"<br>He shrugged and replied, "Not really, but then step down, shift the ladder each time..oh, is it worth the trouble?"  
>She pouted and said, "Well then, why don't you give me a more personal tutorial?"<br>He nodded and sat astride the broom behind her, making her catch her breath at their proximity. "Now, you want to be steady when you take off, or else you could land on your neck, and it has been a nasty spill, trust me. Grip the handle like so," he leant forward, guided her hands in his and spoke slowly in her ear, barely concealing the shiver in his voice when her vanilla shampoo wafted over to him, "and just think 'fly'."  
>Hermione did as instructed and let out a shriek of surprise when the broom levitated and the hovered in the air at an angle of 45 degrees. "Hermione..relax. I'm there." He whispered in her ear, and beautifully, the broom hovered above the ground as Hermione breathed deeply and did as she was told.<br>"Alright, now what?" she asked, feeling slightly stupid hovering randomly.  
>Harry laughed and said, "Fly, Hermione! Let your fear out."<br>She shuddered, gulped and tried a few turns and dips. After about ten minutes of doing so, Hermione zoomed down toward the ground, jumped off the broom and whooped in delight.  
>"Yeeha!" she cried, doing a small jig as Harry watched in amusement. "One more round, Harry!" she begged, her eyes shining excitedly.<br>Harry waved a finger at her, sternly reminding her, "Now, were we here to learn flying or start with the decorations?"  
>She stopped abruptly, a sheepish look on her face. "You're right, Harry. But...we have only one broom." She pointed out.<br>Harry nodded and flew out of the Great Hall, returning in a minute or so with another broom. "Here you go!" he tossed it to Hermione who deftly caught it.

The hours flew by and after some races, tossing drapes around and laughing, the two landed back on the ground and Hermione stood in the centre and surveyed it all, a satisfied smile on her face. She turned to see Harry smiling absently at her. Looking at the broom in her hand and remembering the exhilaration she'd experienced in the air, she tackled him in hug and ruffled his messy hair even more and said happily, "Harry Potter, you are the most amazing person, friend and coach ever!" She skipped toward the doors, but turned back and running up to him, stopped and quickly kissed his cheek mumbling, "Thanks for not making fun of me today. You know, with the broom and all.." and dashed out of the Great Hall.

Harry stayed back, a goofy grin on his face as he looked at his Firebolt and twirled it around dreamily, humming, "Love is an open door...", surprised with the knowledge that today's flying had made him much happier than catching the Snitch in a match against the Slytherins.

* * *

><p>(AN: Merry Christmas! :D Yes, this may seem a bit...rushed, or trivial, but I had to update today! My loyal viewers, you stirred my conscience into writing this chapter, so this one's for you! But don't just view...Review! Hehe! Also, my next update may be after two days, because I am swamped with studies! But don't get disheartened. I shall post a new one ASAP, by day after tomorrow. And dundundunnn...next chapter, is the Ball!

Also, points to those of you who got the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reference! :P

You may have noticed I used the word melancholic...well, my very close friend(...say, the yin to my yang?), we both think that 'melancholy' is a happy kind of sad. So, that particular sentence is dedicated to my yin.

Talk about long notes, heh? Peace and love to all!)


	6. Longing

Disclaimer: A first-time author you want to sue? Who has posted chapters quite a few? She owns Harry Potter, so you say? Uh nuh uh, try as hard as she may.

* * *

><p><strong>Longing<strong>

Hermione Granger was sleeping peacefully in her bed, a small smile on her face as she dreamed, her cat Crookshanks at her feet. It was a beautiful, quiet, serene morning, which obviously meant that something alarming was going to happen. True to this piece of knowledge passed on from generations, there was a sudden pounding on her door. Sound asleep, Hermione just grunted and turned over in her sleep, but Crookshanks flicked his tail and swished down to the door, pacing back and forth. He growled at a voice muttering something along the lines of "Ahomora" outside his mistress's door, and pounced into the curtains as a formidable figure burst open the door. The person advanced stomping toward Hermione and Crookshanks screeched, but not before the person had started jumping on Hermione's bed. He poised and launched himself into the person's hair, his fur almost complementing the person's flaming red long hair.

"Wake UP! Wake UP! Wake UP! Today is the BALL! The BALL! The BALL-hey, ow!" chanted Ginny Weasley, collapsing on the bed, trying to dislodge the cat from her hair even as Hermione woke up, momentarily disoriented. On seeing her friend madly grinning with a near-manic gleam in her eyes even as she held Crookshanks at arm's length, she groaned and fell back onto her pillow, mumbling, "Idonwanu.."  
>Ginny blinked, "What?"<br>Hermione turned over and mumbled, "I don't want to.."  
>Ginny gasped, her hand at her throat theatrically as she shrieked, "No friend of Ginny Weasley has lived to say those words! No one! And we have so much to prepare for!"<br>Hermione sat up defeated, peering at her wristwatch and triumphantly declaring, "But it's just 6:30 am! And we have classes!"  
>Ginny cocked an eyebrow and said dryly, "The professors anticipated our excitement so they had cancelled all classes for today, Hermione. And we HAVE to start early."<br>Hermione retorted, "Well, we just have to wear our dresses, tie on the masks and wear our shoes, what's the big..." She broke off as a curly-haired girl stood at her door, a bulging bag threatening to break at its seams on her shoulder and a wicked gleam in her eye as a hunter eyeing his prey often has.  
>Ginny harrumphed, "Ah, Lavender, good you came early." The two girls turned to Hermione with identical smirks on their faces.<br>Hermione Granger sighed. It seemed she was in for a _very_ long day after all.

~o~

_Harry stood at the steps of a corridor, his eyes sweeping over the Great Hall filled with people. Music wafted out and he tapped his feet gently, softly humming the tune under his breath. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Hermione dressed in a beautiful gown. He straightened up and smiled at her as she came closer. To his surprise, she looked shocked and whispered to him before giving him a look and walking rapidly into the Great Hall, "Harry, what have you worn?!" He looked down and yelped as he saw he'd forgotten to wear his pants and was in his pyjamas, with a tuxedo above his shirt. "No..!" he wailed..._

"Blrgh!" Harry sat up abruptly, his eyes snapping open as he looked at his surroundings and realised it was just a dream. No, nightmare! He groggily wore his glasses and blinked a few times, checking the watch. It was 10:00 am and all the boys in his dorm were fast asleep. Dean was mumbling, "And Messi dodges a Bludger and dives...hzz..." while Seamus snored deeply. Ron was half-dangling out of his bed and drooling. Stifling a chuckle, Harry noticed Neville's empty bed. Before he could worry, Neville stepped out of the bathroom, all bathed and clean and sat down to pick up a comb.  
>Sending Harry a smile, he said, "I want to be on time for the Ball tonight. I wonder when they will get up.." shooting a pitiful look at his dorm-mates. Harry sat bolt upright.<br>The Ball was tonight!  
>Mumbling, he got up and quickly got over with his morning chores. Running a hand through his damp mop of hair, he emerged from the bathroom to see the boys moaning and plodding slowly about here and there, their breakfasts sent by the elves into their dorms.<br>He chewed down his breakfast and lifted his pillow and pocketed a packet. Patting his pocket, he stepped out and made his way to the Owlery, barely dodging a hairbrush flying from one dorm of the girls' to the other.

~o~

It was twelve pm and Hermione was thoroughly done with the Ball already. Her morning had begun with an oh-so-lovely greeting from Ginny and Lavender and they had proceeded to give each other manicures and pedicures. Hermione didn't really understand the point of a pedicure, since their feet were going to be encased in shoes and hidden beneath their dresses anyway but had received a sharp rap on her feet by Lavender when she had questioned them. The girls had then proceeded to soak themselves in a lemon-scented bubble bath turn-by-turn, which was the only enjoyable part of her day so far. Now, they were sitting on her bed, all of their makeup and beauty products released from the cramped space in Lavender's bag. Truthfully, Hermione had enjoyed getting ready, but would never voice it out loud to her indefatigable stylists.  
>Ginny was now carefully applying some eyeliner onto Lavender when an owl fluttered in their dorm, landing near Hermione. It cooed and raised its leg and Hermione released the packet attached. Pecking her finger as she gave it some snacks, it hooted and flew away as the girls looked at the packet.<br>"What is it?" asked Lavender as she fluttered her eyes open gently.  
>"It's a parcel, but it's unnamed." Informed Ginny, as she put the eyeliner aside.<br>Hermione carefully opened the wrapping and something slipped into her lap. The three girls gasped as she lifted it into her hand. It was a pendant with an intricate design, rubies studded in swirling patterns in it. It was made of gold and hung delicately on a gold chain. A single teardrop shaped diamond dangled at the bottom of it and shone merrily at the gaping girls.  
>"Hermione, that's...oh, it's beautiful!" whispered Lavender in awe.<br>"Who...who's it from?" Ginny fumbled for words, flummoxed by its beauty.  
>Hermione looked into her lap and opened a piece of paper on which it had been written in a slow steady hand:<p>

"For the most beautiful girl,  
>It's diamonds and rubies, though not a pearl.<br>If you wear it, its beauty will shine,  
>For ages, Hermione, I've wanted you to be mine.<br>Though it may be late,  
>Maybe it's meant to be in Fate.<br>So, please wear it to the Ball tonight,  
>And I'll dance with you into the night."<p>

"Oh, it's so precious!" sighed Ginny, tears at her eyes. Lavender nodded, her eyes shining at this prospect of blooming love for her friend.  
>"I hope it's from Harry.." began Hermione and stopped abruptly as her friends swapped looks and repeated, "Harry?" "Oh, um, because...oh, nothing, a random thought! Anyway, this handwriting is too steady and I have seen his scribbles and this is noth-" she was abruptly cut off by Lavender who simply smiled and said, "We know you like him, Hermione. And honestly, I think he's mad for you too."<br>Ginny squeezed the brunette's hand and added, "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"  
>Hermione sighed, "Because...oh, how do I explain? I like him a lot..in fact, I think I may actually <em>love<em> him. But...there is no guarantee of him liking me back, is there? And...well, it'll just complicate things..."  
>Ginny and Lavender sighed and nodded, "Whenever you feel ready, Herm."<br>But the girl in question simply stared at the parchment, wishing against Hope for it to be from the one she wanted the most.

Harry stood in front of the mirror, trying to make a respectable bow tie as the boys started getting ready for the Ball. Seamus and Dean were frantically polishing their shoes and Ron was trying to find his white shirt. Neville was the only one twirling around peacefully, when he stopped near Harry. "You need some help with that, Harry?" he offered. The green eyed boy turned to him and nodded helplessly, as Neville nodded and helped him.  
>"So..are you going to tell her you like her?" asked Neville as Harry had turned his face away embarrassedly at their closeness. At Neville's words however, his eyes snapped back.<br>"Wh-who?" he asked, gulping.  
>Neville stepped back and clapped his shoulder as Ron looked up and spoke, "Why, Hermione, of course."<br>Harry turned to see his dormmates all giving him a look as he said, "Her-Hermione? I don't like her..."  
>Neville replied, "Oh, sorry, you <em>love <em>her." The others smirked good-naturedly at that when Harry turned a shade of red and stuttered incoherently.  
>Dean stood up and spoke seriously, "Mate, I had no idea...honestly, or else, I would have let you ask her to the Ball. Tell you what, you go with Hermione and I'll go with Susan. I've been meaning to corner her about her swoop tactic in Quidditch anyway."<br>Harry shook his head vehemently and said, "No way, Dean. She probably doesn't like me in _that_ aspect anyway.." but Ron butted in.  
>"Oi, you daft dumbhead! Have you <em>seen <em>her fumble nervously or smile excessively around any other guy?" Ron exclaimed exasperatedly.  
>Harry still didn't budge, "What do we boys know about girls anyway? You go with her, Dean. Just...keep her happy."<br>The boys sighed and got up with their masks on their faces and proceeded to pick up their partners, Harry stopping to check if he had not forgotten to wear his pants. Not seeing his pyjamas and seeing his black pants, he sighed contendedly and walked toward the Hufflepuff Common Room, his heart aching to stay back in the Gryffindor Commons.

By 6:30 pm, the girls were almost ready. Brushes, ribbons, sashes, clips and lipsticks were all being tossed around in every girls' dorm and they were about to get ready to leave. Hermione and Ginny stood with their dresses in their hands, waiting for Lavender to emerge from the washroom and she stepped out, a grin atop her face.  
>She had worn a pastel pink gown with puff sleeves and there were sequins on her neckline. It was a snug fit till her bust and then flowed out from her body in a princess-like manner, a dark pink sash around her waist and reached till her ankles. She had worn diamond danglers and a pendant shaped like a rose. Her feet were strapped in shiny pink ballet shoes and she had applied some blush and pink eye-shadow and her curly hair were braided in a fish plait with ribbons interwoven. The other two squealed excitedly and fawned over her appearance.<br>"Oh, Lav, you look absolutely pretty!" chirped Hermione, the rush for the Ball having gotten to her after the delivery of the parcel. "Oh, I could just hug you!" Ginny shrieked happily. "But that'll ruin your hair!"  
>"Thanks, you girls!" giggled Lavender. "Okay, now me!" Ginny dashed in and came out after ten minutes.<br>She had adorned a shimmery grey gown, with a glittering top piece that reflected light in a subtle but elegant manner as she moved, and fitted sleeves that ran down her arms and ended at her wrists in bands of glitter. The gown was black below her waist and a snug but comfortable fit and she had teamed it with black peep toes. She had not worn any accessories save for a classy pair of earrings and her long red hair were swept over one shoulder and pinned at the back with a glittery clip. "Ginny! You look...dressed to kill!" gasped Hermione. "That is one deadly dress, Gin." Winked Lavender. "Well...I guess that leaves me.." trailed off Hermione and stepped in to change.  
>After ten minutes or so, she opened the door and stepped out gingerly. Her friends gasped when they saw her. She had worn a champagne coloured sleeveless gown, with a beautiful neckline till her collarbone made of sheer over which there were tiny glitters and it fit snugly at her narrow waist after which it billowed out gently and was neither too puffy or too clingy. The gown shone differently with each movement, with its dull gold base and silvery shine. She had worn gold heels that were about three inches tall and had a silver bracelet dangling off her wrist. Her wavy, soft brown hair was gracefully done in a half-up bun and her diamond danglers sparkled from between her hair.<br>"I look silly." She declared.  
>Ginny slapped her arm and shrieked, "You look heavenly, Hermione!"<br>Lavender cooed, "Oh, your hair, your dress...oh, it's perfect!"  
>Ginny scooped up the pendant and handed it to her, saying, "Wear it, Herm. He'll 'dance through the night' with you anyway."<br>Hermione blushed and clasped it around her neck, where it dangled, settling proudly an inch below the dip in her collarbone.  
>"Masks at the ready?" asked Lavender, holding up her red mask with feathers on its edges.<br>"Affirmative!" replied Hermione as she tied her gold one and Ginny tied her black one.  
>"Oh, it's getting late! Let's go!" Ginny clapped her friends on their backs and skirted out of the dorm.<p>

The girls descended down the steps of their dorm into the Common Room, where two boys sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Hearing the footsteps, they stood up and turned to see their dates. Ron looked amazed at Lavender who swooped down on him with a kiss on his lips. Ginny smirked and waving, walked out toward the Fat Lady, outside whom Mitchell stood for her. Hermione and Dean smiled nervously and uncomfortably beside the kissing couple and Dean blurted, "Hermione, you look gorgeous." Hermione smiled easily and they began walking toward the Great Hall as she said, "You look dashing, Dean."

The Great Hall almost hummed in pleasure, as two Gryffindors, best friends and in love with each other, approached it from different parts of Hogwarts, not knowing what the evening held in store for their relationship, or the current lack of one.

* * *

><p>(AN: This is it! The beginning to the Ball! Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it! Special thanks to Ami. L Mendal for her help with the girls' dresses!

The secret sender of the locket! *squeal* Who is the sender?! Points for guessing! Write your guesses in the review/PM me!

You know the drill by now...read and review!

Peace and love to all!)


	7. Anticipation

Disclaimer: You say I own Harry Potter? Now repeat after me: I must not tell lies..

* * *

><p><strong>Anticipation<strong>

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall with her arm locked with Dean's, the two chatting casually about Muggle Studies. For a minute, they stood in awe and observed the entirety of the Hall. Blue and silver drapes adorned the walls in swirls and gathers, and red and yellow streamers played peek-a-boo on the pillars. There were soft lights shining in places on the ceiling which was enchanted to look like a starry night and a revolving disco globe rotated in several places, throwing off light on the crowd. Music wafted out from the Hall and there were two long rows of food and drinks on either side of the Hall.  
>"Wow...this looks...wow." mumbled Dean, as he turned to look at Hermione and said, "Great job with the decorations!"<br>Hermione grinned and chirped, "Thank you! Well, I wasn't alone..Harry..." she broke off absently and Dean prodded gently, "What's the matter?"  
>She shook her head and gave an uneasy smile, "Oh, just that both of us decorated it together and we didn't even see it at the same time..I wonder where he could be...oh, look! There's everybody!" She muttered and changed the topic abruptly, consciously avoiding Dean's look. She pulled Dean toward Ron, Neville, Ginny, Mitchell, Lavender and Luna. The Ravenclaw was dressed in a Prussian blue gown with a frilly neck and cap sleeves and it puffed out from a silver sash around her waist till her silver heels. Her long, blonde hair were done in an intricate Victorian design around her head and silver butterflies floated around her head. She waved to the two through her blue mask.<br>"Luna, you look beautiful! Um, are the butterflies part of your dress too?" Hermione gushed but questioned hesitantly.  
>Luna smiled serenely and said sweetly, "Thank you Hermione. Of course they are. This helps balance the aura of the dress." She glided over to the drinks and left a befuddled Dean and Hermione behind. Ginny shook her head and chuckled, "Don't get her started on that."<p>

Meanwhile, Harry stood with Susan, the two casually discussing the last game of the Chudley Cannons. He spotted a bouncing mass of red hair and Susan chuckled as she saw the owner of the hair, Fred Weasley planting a stink bomb near Snape's chair.  
>She turned toward Harry and fiddled with her emerald green gown that had silver embellishments on it with a green ribbon in her hair and scratched the ground with her silver ballet shoes as she smiled and said, "You did a great job with the decorations, Harry."<br>He looked at her and graciously bowed, making her laugh and spoke in a deep rumble, "Why the pleasure is all mine and Herm..." he straightened up and broke off, eliciting a frown from Susan.  
>"Is everything okay, Harry?" She asked worriedly. He sighed and shook his head and mumbled, "Actually, Susan, no...I think..wait, I <em>know <em>that I love Hermione...but, maybe I was too late in telling her my feelings...I, just...I value her friendship too much to take the risk..."  
>She nodded understandingly and replied, "Well, Harry...if you ask me, it's never too late to tell. Life is too short to live with these regrets...and you two have such a beautiful bond. I think you underestimate the strength of your friendship with her, honestly."<br>He swallowed an invisible lump in his throat and smiled sadly, "Wow, I am the worst partner ever, huh?"  
>She grinned and replied, "You are the cutest boy in love ever, so the partner thing kinda nullifies. Also, you aren't that bad looking either, so I guess it's not <em>that <em>hopeless a night as I'd thought.."  
>The two of them laughed amiably at that and proceeded to mingle with the people around them.<p>

Just then, a voice boomed out, "Hogwarts! Are you ready for the biggest night?" "YEAH!" chorused the excited students, and noticeably some professors. "Okay, the first event of the night is..surprise partners! The lights will dim and music will be played. You have to constantly move, or else the tile beneath your feet will stick to your shoes for the night, yes we have managed to ensure that! When the music stops, you stop and dance with the person to the left of you, boy, girl, teacher, cat irrespective-sorry Mrs. Norris. Are you ready? Go!" Music played and the Hall went dark and everybody bustled around excitedly.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Hermione blinked and saw that the person to her right was whisked off by someone. Before she could register what was happening, she felt an arm around her waist and someone pulled her toward them gently but firmly. The person leaned and in an enchanting tone whispered in her ear, "Ah, we meet finally. I'd been waiting to meet my favourite Gryffindor."

* * *

><p>(AN: Gaah! Cliffhanger! xD Who is this person?! And who gave the locket?!

I know, one of my shortest chapters, but I HAD to give my viewers who should REVIEW(hehe!) SOMETHING to remember me by!

Next chapter will be up by tomorrow...and I promise you, you will LOVE it! :D

You know the drill, read and REVIEW! :)

Peace and love to all!)


	8. Acceptance

Disclaimer: If you were the author of a multi-billion franchise spawning fans all across the universe, would you be eating chocolate ice-cream out of the box,moping around in your PJs, pining for your Ying(refer to my A/N from two chapters before) and be watching House at 1:30 am in the night? Yeah, I don't think so.

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

Hermione swung around to see a boy looking down at her from his silver mask. Before she could say or look closely, music buzzed out from somewhere and a voice shouted, "Dance everybody!" Hermione looked around and saw everyone moving and prancing merrily.  
>She looked back at her partner who held his hand out for her and she whispered slowly, "I don't know how to dance.."<br>Her partner's eyes glittered amusedly in the darkness and he pulled her to the dance floor, muttering in her ear, "Don't worry, just follow my lead." She tried to calm her heart, mentally hoping it was Harry, because she had no idea how he looked like in the midst of all these people. However, the lights brightened and she looked properly into her partner's eyes, and blinked surprisedly when a pair of familiar grey irises looked at her warmly.

"Malfoy?" she asked, her heart slowing down.

He pointed to his silvery-blonde hair and said dryly, "No, I am a random guy with eyes as gorgeous and hair as amazing as this Malfoy man you speak of. Of course, it's me, Granger!" He smirked good-naturedly, twirling her around.  
>She swirled back to him, an eyebrow raised amusedly. "Ah, of course, the deadly Malfoy humour strikes again!"<br>The two simply glared at each other for a while and burst out into genuine smiles after a few seconds. Hermione thought back to the beginning of the year, when she had been summoned by Dumbledore along with Harry and Ron to find Lucius and Draco Malfoy sitting in his office..

"_Malfoy? Professor, what's he doing here, he is a Death Eater!" cried Hermione. Lucius Malfoy stopped pacing furiously and came toward her slowly and spoke in a low voice, "You must be Miss Granger. And of course, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Harry glared at Malfoy Jr. who sat quietly on the chair and turned to the wise old man. "Headmaster, what's going on?" _

_Dumbledore sighed and began, "Well, to save you the pain of having to hear an agonising tale of torture, I'll simply convey Lucius's message to you three: Draco wants to join a certain organisation Miss Granger had established not very long ago."  
>Hermione blinked and said, "S.P.E.W.? Malfoy wants to join S.P.E.W.?"<br>Draco groaned and replied, "No, Granger, I don't want to join your federation to spew the lives of perfectly happy elves. I want to join Dumbledore's Army." _

_All the three Gryffindors shouted in surprise. "Bloody hell, Malfoy! You finally going bonkers?!" cried Ron. "Mister Weasley, language. And no, Draco has not lost his marbles. In fact, I intend on joining the Order of the Phoenix within the next week." replied Lucius, no malice in his tone. _

"_Professor, please tell me this is a joke." implored Harry. "Why would Malfoy ever want to defy Voldemort?" remarked Hermione, startled when Lucius turned to her sharply. _

"_Miss Granger, I believe it would be best if you got to know the story first before judging us. The Dark Lord is a scum of the earth who deserves to be trampled upon as quickly as possible. He..he wanted Draco to join the filthy ranks of his army. And I have wanted more than nothing in this world to protect Draco from him ever since my boy here was born.  
>When Draco refused to do as per his command, all hell broke loose. M..my wife was expecting our second child, a baby girl within a few days. He..he shot an Avada Kedavra at her womb, and she collapsed on the spot, bleeding heavily. And he had bound Draco and I and left us to watch in agony as my Narcissa wailed in pain.<br>My baby girl did not live to see the world ever.  
>I will now play the role in his downfall to the best of my ability, even if it means till my last breath."<br>The normally stoic and cold man broke down in front of four teenagers and an old man, all inhibitions shed, sobs of loss and grievance racking his soul. Hermione glanced at the younger Malfoy, who still sat tall and straight, a single tear tracking down his cheek..._

_"I...I'm terribly sorry, Mister Malfoy for behaving the way I did...I..I had no idea that this was what was wrong..of this magnitude." Hermione crouched beside the man, as Harry and Ron stared blankly, their eyes shining with unshed tears.  
>Lucius Malfoy didn't say a word, he simple nodded.<br>To everyone's surprise, Harry asked in a broken voice, "Malfoy, how's your mother?"  
>Draco looked up into the boy's eyes and spoke in a low voice, "She is at St. Mungo's. The doctors say...there is a strong chance of her not making it.." The Slytherin looked down suddenly, a fresh onslaught of tears on his face. <em>

"_Nothing doing, Malfoy. I'll talk to my mother and she will personally take responsibility for your mother's care there. She is a volunteering nurse there anyway. Do you understand?" Ron spoke in a voice choked with emotion. _

_Lucius stood up suddenly and walked to Ron and mumbled, "You think your parents will help us after all that I have said to you and your family over all these years?"_

_Ron looked him in the eye and replied calmly, "With all due respect to you, Mister Malfoy, just because you have been accustomed to being around heartless merciless excuses for people for quite a lot of years, it doesn't mean that the rest of humanity is doomed too. I assure you, my parents will not let our past affect our future correspondence."  
>Lucius Malfoy did not say a word, but stepped forward. Ron flinched, thinking he would hex him, but almost gasped in surprise like his friends when the man embraced him. Stepping back, he clasped Ron's hand and cried, "I am truly sorry for having troubled your family over these years. Your parents should be proud of you. They have done a fine job in raising their children indeed."<em>

_Hermione turned to Draco, who stood with his mouth slightly open in amazement, his eyes faintly shining with Hope. She hugged him gently, feeling his shoulders stiffen, but his emotions giving way as he held on to the brunette, sobbing relievedly in her hair, as Harry gently patted his back. _

_Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye and sat back, proud of his students once more..._

It had been an awkward couple of weeks for everyone in Dumbledore's Army in getting comfortable around Draco Malfoy, but slowly, as the animosity subsided and they heard the tale, at least parts of it, they urged him to tell this to the Slytherins too. After some discussing with his father, he told the happenings to Pansy and Blaise, who immediately joined Hermione and their families rallied for the Order. As it turned out, the former Death Eaters one day finally lured the Dark Lord into their trap and despite all his Horcruxes and other paraphernalia, as they later found out, he stood no match for the combined strength of Justice, Love and Honour.

Hermione was jolted back to the present when she was shook by the shoulders gently by Draco.  
>"Am I really looking that stunning tonight that you cannot stop staring at me?" he smirked as she came back to the present and matched his movements gracefully.<br>Hermione had to admit to herself that Draco indeed looked very handsome. His suit was a classic black one and his whitish-grey shirt contrasted beautifully with it. The whole ensemble brought out the colour of his greyish twinkling eyes to make women swoon, or men reconsider their preferences. But, being the smart girl she was, Hermione never voiced it out as she simply spoke in reply.  
>"You look passable. Oh Malfoy, careful, the Great Hall won't be able to accommodate your enormous ego!" Hermione smirked back, as the music stopped and people hooted excitedly. "Beaver!"<br>"Ferret!"  
>"How mature!"<br>"Likewise!" Hermione retorted.  
>Sticking her tongue out at him, she hid a smile as she reminisced the beginning of their friendship. It had been exhilarating for her to finally find someone as intellectually inclined toward studying as herself, and slowly their interactions progressed from borrowing notes to studying together and confiding most secrets in each other. However, they still engaged in the friendly banter every now and then. Narcissa Malfoy had taken to the Army like bees to honey and she had spent hours creating their uniforms and special Galleons with Muggle GPS installed in them. Lucius Malfoy now worked in the Ministry in a very respectable post of Minister of Magical Reinforcement.<p>

"Good evening students! I hope you all are having a wonderful time. However, in your revelries, let's not forget the people who helped set this grandiose up! I'd like all the Prefects to step up to the stage with their present partners please!" clapped Dumbledore. Hermione suppressed a shiver of anticipation. This was it. She would finally see Harry. They had helped with the success of this event. They would take the credit, together.

She turned to Draco who was bowing down in a gentlemanly manner and smiled, "Shall we go, my lady?"  
>She gave her hand in his open one and grinned, "Why most certainly, Sir!"<br>The two walked upto a temporary stage where Dumbledore stood with some Ravenclaw students adjusting the lighting.  
>They mingled with the others, though Hermione's eyes strayed absently every other second. Draco quietly noticed when she caught her breath as Harry clambered up the stage and helped Susan up. Before he could spot her, however, Hermione quickly turned away from him and faced Draco, her eyes not quite meeting his.<p>

"Prefects! Let's have the first dance to officially begin the Ball!" shouted a nearby Slytherin and soft music played, couples everywhere gently moving.  
>Draco clasped Hermione's hand and put his hand at the small of her back, slowly waltzing, as he noticed Harry dancing with Susan, a conversational smile on his face, but his eyes drifting over to find the girl who had firmly placed her back toward him. He sighed at the situation.<p>

Leaning in, he asked the Gryffindor softly, "Potter, huh?"  
>She looked up startled, flustered and alarmed. She gave a nervous laugh and spoke rapidly, "Harry? What about him? Oh, the decorations? Yes, we did do a good job, didn't we? Hah, it feels so good to get appreciation for your wor-" she was stopped in her ramblings when Draco put his finger to her lips.<br>"You like him, don't you?" Draco asked gently, as they glided over the floor.  
>Hermione's brown eyes searched his grey ones for a while before she sighed and replied, "Yes, Malfoy...I do."<br>He asked her, "Why don't you tell him?"  
>She snorted and retorted, "Well, for starters, he doesn't like me. And, I don't want to spoil my friendship with him if it goes badly. And...well, the boy is supposed to tell, not the girl!" she trailed off lamely.<br>Draco looked at her astonishedly and exclaimed, "What kind of reasons are those?! You know the last one was just...no. And your friendship? Hell, Granger, you two are the famous unofficial couple of Hogwarts, from second year! Ever since I'd seen Potter sit beside you when you were...Petrified, I knew that your friendship was a permanent one. And even when you had prattled about the broom to McGonagall, he had been furious, but had forgiven you so quickly. Explain _that._"  
>Hermione looked up and said, "Okay, he forgave me only because...uh, well...they had heard about how lonely I was otherwise! And, Malfoy...<em>he doesn't like me. <em>Need I elaborate?"

The music stopped and they slowed down their pace.

"And Granger, before any other boy tells you this, you look extremely magnificent tonight. Honestly." added Draco, a sincere smile on his face.  
>Hermione blushed and patted his cheek as the dance ended, and curtsied, saying, "You don't look bad either yourself, Malfoy."<br>He looked appalled at that and said, "Not bad? Granger, this body that you held onto while dancing is a piece of God's exquisite craftsmanship! I am exclusive material, and you know that!"  
>Hermione surrendered and laughed heartily, "Alright, alright! You do look amazing tonight!"<br>He gave a satisfied smirk and turned toward the Ravenclaw who was announcing the next event, "Alright, people, step up on the stage and let your feet tap! Zabini, play the music!"

Blaise gave a thumbs up from the side and people swarmed up, babbling excitedly. Hermione and Draco stepped down hastily, avoiding the stampede and stood to the side, talking and observing people. They saw Dean who was busy in the middle of a complicated dance move in front of Rosita, who was fascinated and trying hard not to blush. Ron and Lavender were simply twirling, whispering and laughing to themselves. Neville and Luna were...a spectacle. Neville actually broke out into a hip hop dance and Luna did some sort of ancient tribal dance. People around them were both fascinated and amused by the pair. Fred and Angelina were, like in fourth year, one of the centres of attention. However, Hermione noticed, Harry was nowhere to be seen. She whipped around startled as someone shouted out her name over the noise, "Oye, Hermione!"

She turned and was greeted by a grinning Blaise Zabini who had handed over the reins to his girlfriend, Pansy. "You clean up well, Hermione. Really!" remarked Blaise, appreciating her look.  
>Hermione raised an eyebrow dryly and smiled, "You aren't exactly hard-on-the-eyes yourself, Blaise."<br>"Ah, enough with the sweetness, it makes me puke." drawled Draco, his eyes locked on Hermione.  
>"Hermione! Oh, you look bee-yoo-tiful!" shrieked Pansy who had in turn given over the music to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione laughed and hugged the girl, admiring her one-shoulder ebony gown with diamonds in her ears and sparkling shoes underneath. "Oh, my God! Your pendant! It's <em>so<em> gorgeous, I could die! Where did you get it from?" she asked excitedly.  
>Hermione faltered as she mumbled, "I don't really know.."<br>The three Slytherins looked at her in surprise. "Did you steal it, Granger?" asked Malfoy, astonished. He promptly received a smack on the head from Hermione.  
>"Of course not! An owl flew into my room this morning along with a note and dropped this onto my bed." retorted Hermione.<br>Draco deadpanned, "Yes, and this morning, Snape wrote McGonagall a letter of love."  
>"You guys really don't believe me? Here, look for yourself!" said Hermione irritatedly and thrust the letter into his hand. The three crowded and read the letter slowly.<br>"Oh, that's so cute.." sighed Pansy. Blaise nodded, a smile on his face as he felt happy for his friend. Draco furrowed his brow, trying to figure out the handwriting.  
>"Well, do you know whose handwriting that is?" asked Blaise. Hermione shook her head and replied, "None that I know of. Ron and Neville are out of the equation, obviously. Dean is just a friend, and his writing is not like that, it's a neat print. Seamus can't rhyme, he said so himself once..."<br>"What about Harry?" asked Pansy. Hermione sighed and replied in a low voice, "N..no, that's not how he writes either. Harry scribbles..." She tried hard to hide the disappointment in her voice, but the perceptive Slytherins caught it well.

Draco suddenly looked up, his face paling slightly as he handed the note back to her. "What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.  
>"I just...the boredom got me, oh I'm dying!" he moaned theatrically. His friends rolled their eyes at his drama as he broke into a nervous smile.<br>"Malfoy, are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked him as Blaise and Pansy went to the dance floor.  
>The boy simply nodded and leant back against the drapes and said, "Yeah, don't worry. Just had an epiphany."<br>She looked at him curiously and asked, "Now? How so?"  
>He looked at her seriously and replied, "Well, since the dance, after I talked with you about Potter. Granger, don't let him go."<br>She blinked and asked, "What?"  
>He continued, "Don't let him go. Don't let the <em>chance <em>go. Life is too short to be lived with these regrets of not confessing your feelings soon enough. I won't concoct a fairytale for you, but I can assure you, the uncertainty of knowing what next is much easier to live with, than living with the regret of not telling the person at all. In the end, we only regret the choices we didn't make, Granger."  
>Hermione bit her lip absently, mulling over his words and then asked him, "Why do I get the feeling that this epiphany is partly because you yourself are coming to terms with a reality you wish wasn't true?"<br>He gazed at her before cracking a mirthless laughter, "Oh, you know me too well. Never mind about my story. It's you and Potter we will focus upon."  
>She frowned and wanted to ask further, but didn't want to ruin the interaction.<br>Draco looked over her shoulder and stood up straight and said, "I'm going to get a drink. Shall I bring one for you too?" She nodded appreciatively.  
>He stopped suddenly at her right and turned to face her, "Hermione, listen…you may doubt his feelings for you, or at times, even your feelings for him. You may think about your friendship and prioritise it and never speak up about your emotions, but don't do that. I have to do that every painful day after day and it is the slowest way to kill yourself. Don't make my mistake. Go get your guy." He whispered this in her ear and kissed her gently on her cheek, stalking away rapidly.<br>Hermione stood rooted to the spot and touched her cheek gently. She had not moved and had only heard his words. Had she turned, she would have probably seen him blinking back stinging tears. Deep in thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she exclaimed, "Back so soon?"

When she didn't get her drink, she whipped around puzzled, only to gasp, "Oh!"

* * *

><p>(AN: This is, by far, my longest chapter. Ever. And you may notice that this isn't exactly Harmione, but had Draco hogging most of the space, which His Hotness deserves to, heh.

I tried to add a realistic background to the whole 'where-is-Voldemort-and-why-have-I-not-mentioned-Slytherin-so-far' thoughts that must have struck you, because, honestly, my OTP is Dramione, so I couldn't help but type out a Dramione dance. Though, it's like asking me which arm is more precious-right or left, because I have _both_ Dramione and Harmione as my ultimate OTPs. So, technically, this was supposed to be Harmione, but I hope you all liked the Slytherins and their characterisation.

Also, you are always free to type out whom you think Draco was talking about in your reviews and/or PM me about the same!

Whom did Hermione see in the last line? *gasp* Write your guesses in your reviews!

Next chapter spoilers! The Harmione Kiss! Or not…heh, am I evil or what? xD

You know the drill. Read and review!

Peace and love to all!)


	9. Peace

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

><p><strong>Peace<strong>

When the Prefects had been told to go up on stage, Harry couldn't help but break into a smile. Finally, he'd get to see Hermione in the midst of all these people! Climbing onto the stage with his surprise partner Rosita, he looked about furtively for Hermione. He spotted Draco dancing with some girl, but he couldn't make out who she was. His task was even harder because of the masks the girls were wearing and in the crowd, all seemed to have the same hair! Once the dance ended and he had accidentally stepped on Rosita an embarrassing number of times, he got down and bid goodbye to Rosita who seemed very interested in finding Dean. He went over to the table where the drinks were being handed out and sat down on a chair, leaning his head heavily on the table.  
>"Hey, Harry." greeted Ernie MacMillan, tapping his head.<br>Harry sat up and smiled lazily, pressing the bridge of his nose. "Hey, Ernie."  
>"Whew, wild party, huh?" remarked Ernie, as Fred and George yelled and grabbed Flitwick and brought him to the dance floor. The Professor stood rigidly, his eyes squinting snootily at the twins. When they had released him in the middle of the floor, he stood for a while before breaking out into a jig, students both shocked and amazed at that.<br>"With them in the mood, it's just the beginning." smiled Harry.  
>"So, who's your partner?" asked Ernie, handing over a glass to a student from behind the counter.<br>"Susan. I mean, before the whole surprise partner thing. Now I don't know where she is.." replied Harry, "What about you?"  
>Ernie replied, "Mindy Wesley. She's gushing with her Slytherin girls over the Ball, fa la la la. Though, I'd have thought you and Hermione would have come together."<br>Harry's face drooped at that and he asked, "Why so?"  
>Ernie retorted, "Well, you two are practically stuck to each other the whole time!"<br>Harry replied, "Well, not in the way most people imagine us to be.."  
>Ernie raised his eyebrows and offered Harry a glass, "Looks like you'll need this mate."<br>Harry gave a sceptical look and Ernie added, "It's not alcoholic, fret not. Just a juice Butterbeer combination I made today, and it's really popular. It'll help take your mind off things awhile."  
>Harry nodded and chugged down the glass and Ernie sighed, "Oh, great, the twins are coming this way. I have to ensure they don't steal all my Butterbeer. I'll be back in a while, Harry." He waved the boy goodbye and strode over.<p>

Harry swivelled in his chair and observed people silently. They were all dancing, laughing and enjoying. "It's a time of enjoyment, why can't I enjoy too? I'm a man in the prime of his youth and I can dance and sing and make merr…whom am I kidding? I am hopeless and awkward and desperate for love!" he muttered to himself and turned toward the drinks, leaning over to grab another glass. Just then, someone sat in the chair beside him heavily and Harry greeted, "Hi!"  
>Draco nodded, not looking at him.<br>"Are you okay? What's troubling you?" asked Harry concernedly.  
>Draco rubbed his eyes furiously and spoke in a suspiciously gruff voice, "Nothing, Potter, just suddenly tired. What are you doing at the spot for loners?"<br>Harry pushed the glass toward the other boy and said, "Here, looks like you need this more than I do. And as for me, well, I am simply resting."  
>Draco scoffed and looked at him with red-rimmed eyes, "Really, you expect me to believe that crap? You're lovesick with Granger, aren't you?"<br>Harry groaned to himself for the hundredth time that day. Was he really that transparent to read?  
>"Well, n…yeah, maybe I am. What are you going to do about that?" demanded Harry.<br>Draco replied somberly, "I'm here to push you toward her. Go, take two drinks and go to her. She's standing right there, waiting for me."  
>Harry blinked dazedly, "Are you trying to set me up with Hermione?"<br>Draco growled, "Just do it, Potter. This is difficult enough already."  
>Harry narrowed his eyes and stood up defiantly, snatching two glasses. "Well, alright, Malfoy, I will do so. Hah."<br>Draco halted Harry and looked seriously into his eyes and said, "Harry, seize your chance. Don't sit and wait for things to happen. She's your girl, go get her."  
>Harry relaxed from the momentary grip of his anger at Draco and broke into a nervous smile and said, "Thanks Draco. You'll get your girl someday too."<br>Draco took a sip and mumbled something sounding like, "I don't think so." But Harry had started walking over to her. Seeing her back, he realised she had been on the stage with Draco.

Taking a deep breath, he tapped her shoulder. "Back so soon?" she asked, not turning to face him. He paused and didn't reply. Just then, she turned and her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Oh!" And at that moment, Harry felt his heart melt all over again. She looked simply…beautiful. Her gold dress shining a mute silver against the light complemented her glorious brown hair. She looked absolutely perfect, the faintest of makeup on her face, as she looked at him with her luminous, expressive eyes. Harry wondered how they could possibly have so many shades of brown in them. His aching arms holding the glasses brought him painfully back to reality.  
>"Here, this is for you, Hermione." He handed her a glass which she took just as rapidly, turning a slight shade of pink. He smiled at her and said, "You look absolutely perfect, Hermione."<br>She broke into an easy smile and said, "Thanks, Harry. You look very well yourself!"  
>Harry's heart started singing and dancing when he saw her fingering the locket absently. "That's really beautiful Hermione, who gave that?"<br>She smiled absently and said, "I don't know, funnily. Harry, you won't believe it, an owl just swooped in my window and dropped it off in my lap! The person who sent this also wrote this unbelievably sweet poem, look!"  
>Harry took the paper from her and read the all-too-familiar poem and grinning, handed it back to her, "So, a secret admirer, huh? Whom do you think it could be?"<br>Hermione frowned and replied, "I actually have no idea.."

At that very moment, the music stopped and people cried out in protest. Immediately, David glided onto the stage and spoke, "Alright, people calm down! This is just to introduce the next event! We'll be having a dance competition! Pair up and take your places. The professors will be judging your dances, and since you have all worn your masks, there cannot be any partiality! So, we give you two minutes to settle in your places." A swarm of people started searching for partners excitedly.  
>Hermione felt a rush of enthusiasm after her experience of dancing with Draco and turned to Harry, "Say, shall we go?"<br>He spluttered, "I can barely walk straight without tripping over people, I'll probably step on you! And…I don't even think I _can _dance.."  
>She replied, "Oh, it's not as if I am a ballerina myself, Harry! Those are just excuses. This is to you what flying was to me! Come on, conquer the fear."<br>He considered her words for a moment and grabbed her hand, "Let's do this!

They scurried to the dance floor just in time before a voice wafted from the mike, "The rules are that you constantly have to keep moving, or as we said earlier, the tiles stick to your feet. And no time will be given for thinking up moves, they should flow impromptu, and you should be in contact with your partner at all times during the dance. Once the music stops, you have to freeze in the position you are in, and maintain that position till the music plays next, or else you get disqualified! Ready? Let the dances begin!"

A speedy tempo began, the notes from the song "Rasputin" of the Muggle band Boney M. booming in the Hall. People started tap-dancing, or snapping their fingers, or simply flapping their arms about. When the music stopped, people froze in the weirdest positions, or at least tried to. Many fell prey to laughter, or gravity worked its way on them. They walked off the dance floor, sitting to the side, or standing in the sidelines, cheering their friends on. The others looked around, sizing up their competition. Then, a pop tune from the song "Doppler Magic" from the latest album of the Weird Sisters snapped the participants to life and they started moving once more. The pairs slowly dwindled in numbers and eventually, four pairs were remaining: Harry-Hermione, Ginny-Mitchell, Ron-Lavender and Blaise-Pansy. Then, the slow tunes of "Runaway Heart", a Muggle song, wafted across the Hall.

_I think the stars aligned just right,  
>Was the day you gave me life.<br>You gave me love,  
>You gave me hope.<em>

Hermione widened her eyes as her favourite song played and Harry looked at her awhile before slowly dancing. They were still at near arm's length away from each other and Harry looked at the other pairs who were much closer to each other. He pulled Hermione closer to him, and mumbled, "Might as well give them some competition, what do you think?"

_You took the tears out of my eyes,  
>Laid me down and shared your light,<br>You gave me love,  
>You gave me hope.<br>_

She swallowed nervously and nodded, her eyes at his collar. They moved around slowly, a nervous rush in both of them. Harry couldn't help but wonder why he had felt so nervous when it felt so right with Hermione. It was absolutely perfect, that moment. He looked down when she settled her head on his shoulder, enjoying the song. Harry smiled gently and stroked her hair, sighing contendedly.

_You pulled me from the flames  
>And through the dark.<br>Out of this hell and into open arms…_

Harry mustered up more courage than he'd summoned to face Voldemort and said, "Hermione.." She pulled back from him just as the music stopped and they froze into their places, her eyes sending him a curious look.

"Oh, no, looks like Ron and Lavender seemed to forget that the song ended! Disqualified! Now, for the remaining three, the judges will submit their scores shortly, just relax for a while." announced Luna dreamily.  
>The pairs unfroze, and Hermione asked Harry, "What were you saying?"<br>He gulped and started, "Hermione, look, you and I are best friends, right?"  
>She nodded and he continued, "Well, we are best friends and well, best friends are good with each other, aren't they? Because they are best friends only because they match each other's frequencies, right? And best friends are honest because best friends don't lie, do they? Best fr-" Harry was cut off by Hermione who put her hand to his cheek and said, "Harry, you've said best friends about half-a-dozen times! What's the matter?"<br>He leant closer to her, making her catch her breath. Harry barely stopped himself from grabbing her and kissing her right then, but took a shaky breath. She gazed into his eyes curiously and he said, their noses almost touching as she craned her face up toward him, "Hermione, I'm trying to say t-that….I like y-" and broke off, standing upright suddenly as Ron clapped his shoulder and said, "Oi, what's going on here?" and slowly assessed their flaming faces and how they jumped a foot apart when he came and how they were both fiddling with their dress or hair.

"Oh, great Merlin, what did I step into?" he wondered exasperatedly.

* * *

><p>(AN: So close, yet so far! Don't worry, I'll pop the Harmione kiss VERY soon!

By now, you must have surely guessed whom Draco was talking about...write your guesses in the review!

Do listen to the songs I've mentioned! :)

My next update will be on 1st Januray 2015, because I have my exams coming up. Please bear with me, because I take time to come up only with the best for you!

My heartiest wishes to everyone on this planet of ours for the upcoming year!

Stay strong, don't let anyone bring you down, except you know, gravity, heh.

Don't go crash dieting, or eating more, or changing the way you walk, or how and what you talk just to appease others. You are YOU and no one can be that ever. Heck, no one has the PRIVILEGE to. Whenever you feel down, look into the mirror and gasp at the gorgeousness looking back at you!

I hope my words work their way into your hearts and settle peacably.

My regards and love to all of your families!

You know the drill, read and REVIEW!

Peace and love to all!)


	10. Friendship

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter. Bazinga!

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship<strong>

Ron was downing a glass of Butterbeer when the winners were announced: "Alright, people, the winners have been chosen! Third place goes to Ginny Weasley and Mitchell Abbott!"

His sister smiled and leant toward her boyfriend. Ron quickly averted his eyes from the pair, he did NOT need to see that.

"Second place goes to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, and that means, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are the winners!"

Hoots and claps sounded all over as Blaise and Pansy ambushed Hermione and clapped Harry on his back, the two of them almost the shade of Ron's hair. Rom sighed to himself.

Ever since the troll in the toilet fiasco, the three of them had stuck together, faced every trouble with each other at their side and stood by each other in testing times. If you didn't count Ron's momentary lapse of jealousy during the Triwizard Tournament, of course. He had chastised himself every waking moment after that when Harry had arrived traumatised from the Dragon Arena, and vowed never to doubt the boy again. They were the face of unity and team spirit. But despite their trio, Ron had always known that Harry and Hermione shared a special connect. A bond...unique from that of any other friendship. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that both of them had lived in the Muggle world for their lives before Hogwarts, or the fact that they had faced great perils together. Even Ron had, but Harry 'connecting' with Ron was just...Ron shuddered mentally.

He wasn't exactly the most eloquent speaker in town, but Ronald Weasley knew love when he saw it. He had seen it in Neville for Luna. He had seen it in himself for Lavender. He had seen it in Fleur Delacour, for the love of Merlin, toward his brother Bill. And he could see it every single day between Harry and Hermione ever since their second year at Hogwarts.

When he came to think of it, the two indeed were much closer to each other than they were with him. When the troll had barged in, it was Harry who first remembered that Hermione was missing. When Hermione had been Petrified by that hopeless excuse of a snake, Ron had chosen to stay away from the Hospital Wing for the fear of seeing the invincible girl lying helplessly in the bed would make him lose his mind. Harry had chosen to stay by her every frightening day after day. In third year, when they faced Sirius Black, Hermione had shielded Harry with her own body in front of the then-perceived-murderer with no fear. In fourth year, Hermione was the only person in the entirety of Hogwarts who believed in Harry. She had stayed awake with him night after night, trying to decipher the clues. He had spoilt her Ball by his spiteful words stemming from his insecurity of losing Hermione to Krum, but then his crush on her lasted only that year, after which he had looked upon her as his other sister. In the fifth year, Hermione lied to Umbridge just ao that she would stop torturing Harry. Even when they had faced...Voldemort those months before, Hermione had never wavered from Harry's side, waging a battle of her own against the Death Eaters at his side.

They were without a doubt, perfect for each other. Harry was impulsive and acted with his heart, while Hermione was rational and weighed the pros and cons calmly before acting. Harry was the offense of their duo while Hermione defended excellently. Despite these differences, they were both loyal, honest, brave and passionate. They were truly meant for each other.

Ron sighed to himself again as they stood to a side as people around them babbled excitedly, both of them having a respectable distance between them, but itching to get closer.  
>How could they possibly be <em>so <em>dense about each other's feelings?! _All _of the students and even most of the _teachers _could feel their undeniable attraction to each other. He growled frustratedly, assessing the situation mentally.

Just then, Lavender settled in a chair beside him, and said, "What's the matter?" He looked at his girlfriend, a vision of beauty tonight as she gazed at his scowling expression.

He cried, "Hermione and Harry! The two just do not admit their feelings out loud! Bloody hell, it took Harry enough time to even admit that he likes her!"

She nodded and added, "Hermione really likes him too, but she just doesn't want to rush into admitting her feelings."

He groaned and asked, "Should we do something about it?"

She shook her head and said wisely, "No, I think it'd be manipulative on our part, Ron. They want to take it slow, so be it. Maybe they'll say it out loud some time soon.."

Ron looked up suddenly and exclaimed, "They were about to kiss!"

Lavender jumped up in surprise, "They what?!"

He nodded vehemently and spoke excitedly, "After we got ousted, I walked over to them and they were very very close to each other, Lav! Their noses were all touching and she had craned her head up and he was leaning down and I walked in and-"

He earned a knock on the head from his girlfriend. "Why didn't you _see _before interrupting? Oh, that would have been so perfect...!"

She glared at him for a second before breaking into giggled and squealed, "I can almost imagine them kissing!"

Ron grimaced. That was one more image he did not want to see.

~o~

The Ball had lasted till over 2:00am, with the teachers finally shooing everybody out of the Great Hall and magically sealung the doors to prevent any backtrackers. There had been games and Rapid Fire Buzzes, a rapid fire round involving teachers and students, and many prizes had been given.

Harry and Hermione were walking down to the Gryffindor Common Room, subconsciously walking slower than the others as they talked and talked. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised to realise that even after practically spending the evening with Harry, they just didn't run out of things to talk of. They talked of books, movies, classes, Potions, whether Filch and Madam Pince were in love with each other or not, hopes, dreams, goals...everything.

Hermione entered the Common Room and people had trudged to their dormitories by now, bedraggled and exhausted. Harry closed the portrait behind him and settled on the couch. Hermione twirled around excitedly and collapsed giggling onto a chair.

Harry raised an eyebrow lazily at her. He had never seen her giggling in all these years.

She beamed at him and chirped, "Today was absolutely amazing!"

Harry nodded and grinned at her, "Thanks for making it the same for me, Mione."

She smiled in reply and he asked him a question, "Hermione, remember we were talking about love the other day?"

Her face imperceptibly clouded over and she nodded. "Well, do you think I should tell her? Like, for real?"

She took a deep breath and came to sit beside him on the couch and said slowly, "Look, Harry. If you are sure about your feelings, then I think you should go and tell her. Really."

He nodded in agreement and noticed her fingering something.

"What's that, Hermione?" he asked, as she looked up startled.

"Oh, it's that piece of paper I told you about in the beginning of the game! I carried it with me tonight, hoping to find the boy who wrote this, but he never showed himself up...could you try and recognise the handwriting for me, please?"

Harry took the paper and looked at the familiar handwriting for a while, trying to calm his nerves and shook his head apologetically.

"Harry.." began Hermione, fiddling with her mask in her hands.

"Hmm?" he asked her.

"You were saying something after the dance competition had ended...what were you talking about?" she asked slowly.

He immediately clammed up, swallowing nervously. "Uh, nothing!"

She looked at him slyly and said "No, you were saying you liked someone!"

Harry said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Harry, come on!"

"Okay, I was just saying...I like...y...yogurt!"

Hermione looked at him astonishedly, "Yogurt? Really, Harry?"

He nodded emphatically, "Of course I do! Now, Hermione, I'm really tired and I feel sleepy..."

She suddenly stopped smiling and nodded sombrely, rising up and striding toward her dorm.

Harry watched her retreating figure, cursing himself for not being brave enough. Maybe the Sorting Hat _should _have put him into Slytherin. He obviously didn't have the courage characteristic of Gryffindors.

* * *

><p>(AN: Surprise, surprise! New chapter up before 2015! :D

Hope you guys enjoy Ron's musings! I PROMISE, next chapter, the Kiss!

Stay tuned for more, read and review!

Happy new year once more! Peace and love to all!)


	11. Passion

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it, sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Passion<strong>

Hermione gazed blankly into space in the Common Room, a book lying open in her lap. She stared at the flickering flames, rewinding the previous day's events. It had all been so surreal, the dressing, the dances, the games, the talks...Draco, Harry. Hermione mentally promised to see after Draco today and sighed as she recalled her dances. While dancing with Draco was exquisite, dancing with Harry was spontaneous. Draco danced like a professional, shying her with his confidence. Harry was as bit a dancer as she was, and she felt equal with him. She groaned hopelessly. When he was around her, she looked at him almost every minute. When he wasn't nearby, her thoughts were consumed by him. She had it bad for him.

Just then, Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Dean thundered into the Gryffindor Common Room and she stood up alarmed. The others raced ahead and Harry skidded near her, when she stopped him.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

He panted and grinned, "We're having a friendly Gryffindor v/s Hufflepuff right now!"

The rest of the boys came back and threw a uniform at him. He dumped his bag on the floor and ran out with them, shouting, "See you later!"

Hermione shook her head at their enthusiasm and looked down at the wreckage he had left his bag in. Pages were strewn around and a quill dangled halfway out of his bag. She stooped and picked up his books. Several pages flew out of one as she dusted it and she opened them curiously. There were indiscernible scrawls and words. She flipped some more over and read the words carefully, squinting to make them out.  
>"Girl? Mine? Dance..? What is all this?" she wondered.<br>Finally, she flicked over to the last sheet and froze to her spot. Harry had written those very verses she had gotten on the sheet. She turned it over and she saw a careful cursive with those words. She took out her paper with shaking hands and compared the two. Yes, it was exactly the same.

Hermione numbly packed his bag and kept it on a chair and went to her bed. She sat there for a good hour or so, shocked beyond words. "Harry likes me. He likes me back. He _loves _me." she chanted mentally.

She was still sitting there when Ginny walked in, sweaty from her Quidditch match. "Hermione, are you okay?" she asked, startled to see her friend like that.

"He likes me." Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"See for yourself..." Hermione filled her in and Ginny gaped, happy and astonished.

"Hermione, that's great! Go tell him!"

"What? N-no!" she spluttered.

"Why not?!" asked Ginny, stupefied.

"Because...I am scared of what will happen if I do..." Hermione mumbled.

"He likes you. You like him. You have been at each other's side since you were eleven. What more do you want, Hermione?" retorted Ginny.

"Well, if he was so sure, he would have come to _me._" Hermione said defiantly.

"Oh, what difference does it make?" cried Ginny. She really wondered how Hermione gathered that Harry was irresponsible from their conversation!

"It does! In fact, I am going to march up to him right now and give him a piece of my mind!" Hermione leapt and marched out of the front door. Ginny followed her, blabbering incoherently.

Harry had just sat down on the carpet near the fireplace with Ron and Lavender after the boys had cleaned up after their match when a door slammed loudly and everyone in the Common Room, from first years, to the twins, turned toward the sound. A tight-lipped Hermione Granger was storming down the stairs and Ginny Weasley raced behind her, gesticulating wildly behind her. The brunette stomped to a halt in the middle of the room and asked in a shaky but loud voice, "Where is Harry Potter?"

Harry gulped and stood up from his position on the carpet when Hermione swung toward him and stomped up to him.

"Hermione, a-are you okay?" he asked her, suddenly very scared. She glared at him, her eyes blazing with something.

"No, Harry, I am not." she snapped.

"Well, can I h-help you ou-" he stuttered but she snorted contemptuously and exclaimed, "Oh, you can! Please do explain this!"

She thrust the two papers at him and he looked down at them, his breath hitching as his plan was foiled. Damn, they must have slipped from his bag when he had flung it earlier! He bit his tongue and looked up at her.

"Do you honestly believe it was good to make a girl _hope, _discuss _love_ with her, let her build castles in the air only to make a _joke _out of it all?" she spoke furiously.

He blinked and replied, "What do you mean make a joke of it all?"

She replied, "Oh, you know how enchanted I was by this mystery man! You danced with me and never bothered to tell me!"

He replied, "Yes, but-"

She went on, "And not just that, you actually even lied to me about the handwriting!"

He tried to speak, "I did, but only beca-"

She kept rambling, "And I kept convincing myself that you liked someone else and I should nor get attached too easily and I should not hurt you either and that day _you _got angry at _me _for not talking to you!"

Harry said, his patience wearing thin, "Actually, Herm-"

She started pacing back and forth now, "Oh, and you _conveniently _avoided me just ao you could what, stop liking me or something? And here I thought you hated me or something!"

Harry looked around for a second. People were watching them like a tennis match, their heads swinging between the two.

Harry tried one last time, "Listen to m-"

"Listen to you? Well, I read enough, Harry! I don't even know what to say anymore! I just-" Hermione found herself incapable of speaking anymore because a certain pair of lips had captured hers.

She blinked in shock for a second before she was released.

Harry stepped back, his face flushed as he grabbed her by the shoulders and said firmly, "Listen to me, woman, for the love of magic and everything sweet in this world! I know I hid the fact that _I _ mailed that letter to you. _I _gave you the pendant. How could Sirius call you the 'brightest witch of our age' when you couldn't even figure out that I was talking about _you _that night when I asked you if it was love or not. I think I have loved since as far as I can remember, and I could not stop loving you more than I could stop breathing. You are the single, most precious thing to me, and I would _never _dream of hurting you or lying to you. I never told you about how I felt because I was..afraid." his voice broke, "I was afraid of ruining this perfectly _beautiful _friendship we had just because I felt so strongly for you. For a long time, I tried to tell myself, it is just a phase, it'll pass over soon. But seeing you every single day, with your amazing, warm eyes, your beaming smile, the way you scrunch up your nose or bite your lip while thinking, or just even being _around _you made me realise...I am hopelessly in love with you. And I will always be."

There was pindrop silence in the room. Nobody even breathed deeply for fear of ruining the moment. Harry shook her gently, "Hermione?"

She stared blankly at him, an unreadable expression on her face. He cast his eyes downward, feeling like a colossal fool.

"This is why I didn't want to tell yo-"

He was broken off by a rib-crushing hug from Hermione who practically tackled him onto the ground. She propped herself on her elbows and looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. Before he could even register the fact that he was now on the ground, she kissed him, a tear falling on his glasses. Cheers and catcalls emerged from people all around them, but to the two, there was no one else. It was just their own little world and they were happily lost in it.

~o~

Very soon after Harry had publicly professed his love for Hermione, they were painfully reminded that they were in front of everybody when people hoisted them into the air and the raucous Gryffindors celebrated all around them in a way known only to those who resided behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Fred and George had clapped the two on the back, and Fred had said, "Oh, it's about bloody time, you know.."

"..that you two get your act together.." added George.

Fred took over, "..and just got the words out.."

George smirked, "...or like Hermione, don't really _speak_.." Hermione turned scarlet at that.

Fred concluded, "...but what matters is you two _finally _said it!"

Handing them each a mug of leftover Butterbeer, the twins were then replaced by Ron and Lavender.

"Oh, this is just absolutely _perfect_! Oh, I am so happy! Hermione, see, I had told you Harry must have sent it!" shrieked Lavender, jumping excitedly.

Ron grinned, "Ah, finally, I get some relief from those years of the dancing-around-the-edges and Harry's 'do-you-think-she-will-like-it-if-I-do-this-and-if-I-say-that'!" Harry scowled for a minute at Ron and then looked down sheepishly.

The pair was shoved aside by a redhead who hugged the two and accidentally knocked their heads together.

"Ah, _at last_, you two got it out in the open! I am so happy for you! Though, you know, I knew something like this was going to happen." smirked Ginny.

After many tiring rounds of celebrations and singing, Harry and Hermione sneaked out of the Gryffindor Common Room. The party had started as a celebration of their confessions, but last they saw, Neville was impersonating Snape. How the theme shifted to that, no one had any idea.

The two walked in companionable silence to the Astronomy Tower and sat on a ledge overlooking the lake. Harry laced his fingers through hers and she sighed peacefully. This moment was just absolutely serene. She wanted to freeze time into this forever. Thinking deeply, she laid her head on his shoulder and he asked, "What are you thinking of?"

She tilted her neck toward him and said, "About nothing, but somehow everything. It's just that...it's really surprising how _everyone _knew we liked each other, except us, you know?"

He smiled and replied, "Well, yeah, honestly. I had begun to wonder how you were one of the very few girls who had not fallen prey to the charm of The Chosen One."

She immediately slapped his hand and he laughed, her eyes betraying her amusement.

"You know, how ironic is it that the first time you tell me that you love me is in the middle of a fight?" chuckled Hermione.

Harry turned to face her and said, "Let's change that, shall we? I love you, Hermione." He was amused to see that she still blushed at this declaration. "Honestly, I do. And I meant each and every word out there. You're my end and my beginning. With you, even when I lose, I'm winning."

She smiled and tears glistened in her eyes as she stood up and walked to the window.

"What's the matter, why are you crying?" he asked frantically, getting up after her.

"Oh, these are tears of happiness, Harry!" she said softly.

Harry rolled his eyes and stated, "Girls."

When she glared at him, he spoke up, "And while we are on the topic of irony, how ironic is it that you kiss me only after knocking me down to the ground?"

She grinned and remarked, "I'll see what I can do about it."

Saying so, she surprised even herself by taking the first step and leant towards him, snaking her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and he stepped closer to her, his arms wrapped around her waist. Their lips met, and it was hesitant at first, both unsure whether they were 'doing it the right way' or not. Slowly, they eased into it, and then as I heard from a nearby portrait, got quite confident too. Harry had by then trapped her between himself and a wall, and no signs were being shown by the feisty Gryffindor of protest. In fact, she seemed to thoroughly _enjoy_ the feeling of being led by Harry in the kiss. Finally, the severe lack of oxygen compelled them to break apart from the very enjoyable activity that they had discovered lips could do apart from talking.

Hermione looked into Harry's shining, swoon-inducing green eyes and his flushed face and his swollen lips. "Hah, _I _did that." she thought smugly, very comfortably snug between Harry and the wall. She had had no idea that Harry was _this _good a kisser. She had commented back in fifth year that Harry's kissing must indeed have been more than satisfactory, but she clearly underestimated him. How he managed to entice her with his very expert pair of lips, oh, he would never realise the hold he had on her. A fire lighting up inside her, she attacked his mouth once more.

When they had broken off, Harry was floored by her. She had the softest pair of lips ever, not that he had had a lot of experience or anything. Come to think of it, Cho seemed rather lifeless to Hermione, no offense to her. Was there no field in which Hermione _didn't _excel? To his knowledge, she had no experience of kissing ever. Despite that, she had matched every gesture of his and he was even slightly intimidated by that. While he was processing this recent very enjoyable turn of events, he momentarily lost his balance when she attacked him again. Growling, he kissed her back with equal fervour. The girl had a disturbing interest in catching him off-guard and knocking him down to the floor.

The pair battled for the upper hand, obviously _without _speaking a word and matching each other's actions, sneaked back into the Common Room well into the wee hours of dawn, hair tussled, cheeks flushed, identical grins, throbbing lips and hand in hand, happier than they had ever been.

* * *

><p>(AN: There you go, my dearies! The Kiss! *_*

I cannot emphasise enough the need for reviews..!

Also, I will wrap up this little story in the next chapter, writing just the important snippets of their future.

I know it seems sudden, and it hurts me to snap it so soon, but honestly, I only wanted to give you a good, enjoyable story to read...not some unending saga with a shitty plot, or over-the-top unreal characterisation.

I felt like it would get fake if I continued for long... Please don't send me virtual flames! *dodges tomatoes*

Rest assured, you will _**love**_ all that I poured into the last one...I promise upon my honour as a Potterhead!

Please do read and review!

Also, I would LOVE for your help...I plan to write a Dramione fic very soon, but I don't know whether I should keep it during Hogwarts or post Hogwarts...please write your suggestions in your REVIEWS(heh, I never stop) or PM me about the same!

Peace and my love to all!)


	12. Commitment

Disclaimer: Really?

(A/N: Guess who's back from the dead? That's right, me! *dodges rotten tomatoes*

Really sorry for the wait, but I had some family issues going on, and my exams were brutal. I hope this finale makes up for it! Do read and review!

Some of you were curious about Draco's love. It's Hermione! Re-read his words; it's subtle but hopefully logically conclusive.

Also, I have a plot bunny for a Dramione fic based during their last year at Hogwarts and their lives post-Hogwarts. I'll be posting the first chapter sometime by the end of January and would LOVE for you guys to check it out! It's out! It's titled "Her Insufferable Partner". Please, please do check it out by January-end! And drop your reviews for this last chapter, as well as my new fics! Check them out on my profile. :)

All of my peace, love and cheers to you all!)

* * *

><p><strong>Commitment<strong>

Hermione stood at the portrait of the Fat Lady, surveying the Gryffindor Common Room one last time. She breathed deeply, trying to engrain every last memory into her soul, a pang of nostalgia threatening to hit her. She whipped around and saw her friends all waiting for her in their scarlet graduation robes. Nodding, they all quietly went down to the Great Hall, soaking in all the memories and mishaps over the years.

When they reached the Hall, it was swarming with parents and students, the latter robed in scarlet, emerald, topaz or sapphire, representing their houses. They systematically went up to receive their graduation certificates from a teary eyed Dumbledore and bowed down to thunderous applause each time. The ceremony flew by in a whizz, and Hermione jostled a bit before finding herself enveloped in a crushing hug by a lady with hair just like hers.

"Mum! Dad!" she cried, hugging them both. "Oh, our little Hermy...graduated already!" blubbered her mother. They were soon engulfed by a hoard of redheads, each Weasley congratulating Hermione and making small talk with her parents. She smiled a bit and then frowned, trying to find Harry. She twisted and turned but could not see him anywhere. Scooting through the crowd, she walked through the quiet corridors to find him in the Astronomy Tower, gazing quietly at the sky. She stopped as he spoke softly, "I did it, Mum. Dad, see I graduated. I lived. Thank you both..."

She suppressed a sniffle but in vain as he turned surprisedly and exclaimed, "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

She laced her fingers through his and replied, "Come down, Harry. There are people waiting for you. There is a family of Weasleys led by a determined Molly who is intent upon smothering you with some pie..."

He broke into a smile and nodded against her head, as she turned. He stopped for a second and looked back up.

She spoke gently, "You did them proud, Harry. Every single day, you did them proud."

He nodded, misty eyed and looked at his girlfriend, thankful for the silent support and solidarity only she could give. He offered her his arm and together, they walked down toward the Great Hall, complete in each other's company.

~0~

Hermione groaned in frustration as she waded through the pile of clothes on the floor. She was going absolutely nuts trying to decide the perfect dress for her date with Harry. This was, under no incomprehensible circumstances, her first date with him, oh no. That had been in Hogsmeade in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, she still remembered with a smile as they had tried to walk toward The Three Broomsticks and Fred and George had dragged the two to show them new tricks. But this wasn't her first date, thank you very much. This was her first date with Harry in over three months. She had been whisked away to France on a conference where the best wizarding medical minds met each year. Hermione had been appointed as the Britain Representative due to her stellar career growth as a Doctor in the scinitillating span of five years. Harry was the most successful Auror the Ministry had ever seen and both of them were well placed in their jobs.

However, it wasn't their jobs that were weighing on Hermione's mind. She would be seeing him after three whole months! Even if she sounded mushy, she couldn't care less. Growling, she picked up the phone and dialled her best friend's number.

"Lo?" muttered a sleepy voice.

"Ginny! I need your help! I have to go on a date with Harry after _three_ months and I don't know what to wear!" she wailed.

Immediately, the redhead snapped alert. "Hold on a second.." she said and put Lavender om conference.

"Hello?" called Lavender.

"Hermione-Harry-date-three months-no dress" muttered Ginny, walking to the bathroom so as to not wake up her boyfriend Mitchell.

"I have my yellow sundress with the orange flowers." suggested Hermione, meeting simultaneous groans.

"It's been three months, Hermione. Flaunt what he missed that while! Don't be a _nun_!" smirked Ginny.

"How about my black dress? That's simple and classy!" she replied.

Lavender snorted, "Why don't you dress up in your Hogwarts robes rather? He has seen that enough number of times already!"

"Well, then..I don't know what to do!" she groaned.

She could hear the other two speaking furiously in a language only they could understand and tried to decipher it, but held the phone at arm's length when they squealed in unison.

"Hermione, you were away for three months, so you haven't opened _all_ your mail yet, have you?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Well. Seeing as I arrived only last night, no." she replied.

Lavender instructed her to open a particular parcel with a bright gold ribbon. Following her command and digging through her pile of receipts, magazines and papers, she emerged with the said parcel.

"What is this?" asked Hermione as she opened it.

"Oh, we decided to give you a belated birthday present as you were busy in France from August to October...open it! It's a dress!" explained Lavender.

The other two heard a small gasp from Hermione as she tried on the dress. It was a salmon coloured dress that was sleeveless and fit her like the proverbial glove. There was a thin black belt with it fitting snugly around her narrow waist and skirted the top of her knees.

"Oh, it's absolutely precious! Thank you girls so so much!" she shrieked.

They quickly instructed her to wear the appropriate accessories and she did as instructed, Apparating to the place Harry and she had decided through their owls.

Harry stood there waiting for her and even after six years of being his girlfriend, she still couldn't stop the shiver of excitement that passed through her. He gaped at her for a while and grabbed her in a hug, kissing her softly. They made their way to the table and ordered their food.

They talked throughout the meal, about Lavender and Ron's upcoming wedding next week and Hermione couldn't help but wonder when she herself would get married. It wasn't that things were cooling off with Harry...it was just that he hadn't shown any signs of taking their relationship to the more committed stage. Brushing the pessimistic thoughts aside, she focused on the moment and looked surprisedly at the sudden plate of chocolate chip fondue in front of her.

"Harry, but I didn't order this!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I came here last week and they were serving it then and I absolutely loved it. I knew you wouldn't have known, so I ordered one for you...go ahead, cut it!" he explained and smiled.

Grinning, she took the knife and cut through it, but couldn't go far as there was a piece of paper folded perfectly beneath the layer of biscuit at the bottom. Intrigued, she licked the knife and kept it aside, pulling it out gently, brushing off the crumbs.

She opened it and read to herself, "I hope you like this more than you like the dessert."

Puzzled, she looked up to ask Harry what it was about, but her eyes bulged as she saw that he had vacated his chair and was kneeling down on the ground, looking amusedly at her.

"I have known you ever since we were eleven and have been in love with you even before I knew what love was. I was deigned the Chosen One at my birth, but that was beyond my control and against my wish. I have been the luckiest person to have been dating you all these six fleeting years and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me, Harry Potter, the honour of making me the True Chosen One? Will you marry me?" Harry spoke, looking into her eye without faltering even once.

Hermione sat dazed for some time, processing the information numbly. Harry grew worried as his knee started to wobble and she didn't even blink all the while.

"Hermione?" he asked her, fear lacing into his voice.

"Yes! Oh, you silly boy, yes!" she gasped, her eyes shining happily as he stood up grinning and slipped the ring onto her finger.

He frowned for a minute and said, "You've got some chocolate on your lip."

Brushing her hand away, he leant and kissed her sweetly and remarked,"Ah, lovely."

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand, the ring basking in the glow of their happiness.

~0~

"Ginny! I don't know where my veil is!" cried Hermione, rooted to her spot helplessly. Her wedding was less than half an hour away and she was growing antsier by the minute.

Lavender rubbed her back soothingly, muttering words of calm into her ears. Just then, Ginny barged into the room and brandished the veil at Hermione, declaring, "Look here, Granger. Your veil is safe. Everybody is here on time. The groom is ready. You look radiant. You have no reason to be nervous, okay?" She glared at the hapless brunette, her hand on the hips. Lavender and Ginny were her bridesmaids and dressed in a peach gown each, Lavender's slightly loose to accommodate her four-month big belly.

Hermione nodded and took the veil and put it on, surveying herself one last time in the mirror. She looked absolutely radiant, indeed. Her dress was sleeveless and had a modest, yet a neckline low enough to make space for the pendant that Harry had given her back in their sixth year to settle proudly just above the dip in her chest. The dress had a small train and was pure, pristine white with a shimmer to it that added an ethereal glow to it. Her hair flowed down her back in gentle curls and were pinned with an ancestral clip given to her by her mother, who bustled in and squealed, "You look perfect, dear! Are you ready?" Hermione nodded and stepped out into the aisle, where her father stood to accompany her, his eyes suspiciously red rimmed. Barely stopping her own tears, she walked down the aisle, her heart pounding nervously as people rose one by one. Harry turned and suddenly all of her inhibitions gathered their skirts and pole-vaulted out of the window. She reached him and stood in front of him and gazed into his swirling green eyes.

When she was asked to speak her vows, she began, "You have been my best friend and every single day that Voldemort was alive, I used to be afraid for you. I would have easily fought him to the end for you, Harry, had it come down to that. You are the only one who was the beacon of hope and optimism in my life all this while. And I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You have seen me at my sobbing, blubbering worst and at my regal best. I promise to cherish you, nurture our relationship and love you till death do us part."

Harry smiled at her and began, "What can I say that I haven't spoken already? You are the solitary pillar in my life, apart from Quidditch of course," eliciting laughter from people and a raised eyebrow from Hermione. "This is just how I wanted it to be, and I cannot even begin to explain how much you mean to me, Hermione. I love you with all that I am and I promise to do so till Death do us part. Actually, even after that, maybe I'll just float around, you know, keep you company." By now, Hermione was sobbing whole heartedly, a quivering grin on her face.

The proceedings seemed exceedingly slow and finally the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss-" Harry pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, not waiting for the man to complete his sentence. "-the bride." completed the priest, a wry smile on his face.

~0~

And thus concluded the story of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, best friends and soul mates. Oh no, nothing shattering or horrible happened! It's just that after this point, they are now Hermione J. Potter and Harry J. Potter and _they _have a whole new story to tell. I heard this saga from Hermione herself over some cups of coffee and Harry filled in over some friendly duels.

Last I saw them, they were thinking of expanding their house near Diagon Alley to accommodate the new room for the baby due in two months. Their other children, Remus Rubeus Potter, aged 13 and Lily Minerva Potter, aged 11, had very interesting stories to tell from their year at Hogwarts to me over my game of Quidditch with their father.

Remus inherited his father's eyes and his mother's springy brown hair, though his stubbornness and fire to fight with his sister seemed to be equally handed over by the two. He spouted facts like his mother and had a fondness for food like his godfather, Ron Weasley, who was also father of his not-so-subtle crush Yvonne Weasley-Brown, aged 13 and Albus Weasley-Brown, aged 10.

Lily had her mother's eyes and her father's shiny black hair and was a prodigy on the broom like her father, with a penchant for mischief like her godmother, Ginevra Weasley. She seemed to be quite smitten with Fred Paul Longbottom, aged 12, only son of the charming Luna Lovegood and knowledgeable Neville Longbottom.

Before I could ask further about their present lives, Ginny Weasley had bounded into the room and shrieked in my ear, whirling me around as she beamed her hand in the air, an exquisite ruby resting on her finger. I gave my heartiest congratulations to her and bid my adieu.

If time permits me and I do not have any commitments, I will take Hermione up on her offer of a cup of coffee to know more about her present life.

Here is to wishing them a very happy life.

* * *

><p>(AN: Come on people, please review!)


End file.
